


Estranged Love

by SapphireBlueJiyuu, winterwaters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. The Baratheon siblings are forced to spend a day together at an amusement park, and the Starks get pulled along for the ride. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mya Stone

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to our fic! My co-author and I are so excited to write this, we're having so much fun and it's only just started! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! :)

_All men are children, and of one family. The same tale sends them all to bed, and wakes them in the morning._  
\- Henry David Thoreau

 

“This is a bad idea. What the hell was Ned thinking...”

Mya smiled softly as she pulled out the old pamphlets from the revolving stand. “Robert, I think it's a great idea.”

The man on the other end of the line was silent for a moment, digesting what she had just said, before grunting, “You think so?”

She laughed as she threw out the old batch and hauled a bound stack of shiny new pamphlets from the cardboard box. “I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Look, I'm glad you called me. I don't mind setting it up. Invite the Starks; we can mask the event as a joint family outing. That way your intentions won't be so blatant.”

Robert cleared his throat before grunting his agreement. “Well... in that case, I'll leave it up to you then. Oh! And Mya, Cersei's being a bitc-”

“Robert, I'm sure Mrs. Baratheon wouldn't be so difficult if you would stop calling her such things.” Mya said testily. Just because Cersei Baratheon was the most vile and irritating woman Mya had ever met did not mean that they couldn't be civil. Mya would not stoop to her level (if she could help it).

Robert grumbled before amending his words, “Fine. Cersei has been _nagging_ me that I shouldn’t be “playing favorites”- her words, not mine!- so, I'm sending Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen with you as well.”

Mya swallowed thickly, counting off how many people in the group it would be in her head, and then softly whistled, “Wow... that's... that's a lot of kids that I'll be responsible for.”

“Well, Ned's three oldest will be there; they can take care of themselves. And you and... what's her name again? Fuck, I wrote it down here somewhere...” There was shuffling on the other end.

“Bella, your second oldest is named Bella.” Mya said gently. She never really knew what Robert really thought of his... illegitimate children. For the most part, she often pitied the man; he use to be so happy and full of life, but once things really started to settle down for him and his business was booming, it seemed as though the fight in him had faded and, now, all he was was an angry shell of the man he use to be.

And the media fed off of that negative energy. They started poking their heads around into Robert Baratheon’s life and, subsequently, the lives of his family.... his _entire_ family. Being CEO of the biggest security company in the entire country, Baratheon Security, garnered enough tabloid attention. Especially since, one, Baratheon Security was installed in over 45% of all the homes across the country, and two, the face of the company was a philandering playboy with a string of broken hearts and an orphanage of bastard children.

Not exactly the kind of image a security company wanted to promote.

So, Eddard Stark - “Ned”, as her father liked to call him- , Robert's chief consultant and right-hand man, suggested that Robert should perhaps show a more family oriented side to him. This was the first of “five stages of integrating” Robert's other children into the fold of his family.

“Right! Bella! She could help you.”

Mya smiled fondly at the image her mind conjured up of the first time Mya met her half-sister. “Bella is a bit of a... _free spirit._ But, yes, I'm sure that she will be great help.”

“Good! So, you and Bella and... and... Garrett!”

“Gendry.” She tried to mask her mirth at the story that Bella told her about the first time that the busty call girl met Gendry.

“Right... _Gendry_. You're all old enough to look after Edric and the... others.” His voice was exasperated as Mya smiled at his effort. He was really trying, and that endeared Mya.

“Yes, that's true. I'm sure we'll manage. Thank you for your concern, Robert.”

Mya heard Robert heave a great sigh on the other end of the line. “Mya... I know that it's been hard for you to grow up without me being there... so... I just want you to know... I don't know...”

Mya sank into her seat at her desk and saw the picture of her mother at her high school graduation and her next to a picture of a much younger Robert Baratheon tossing her as an infant into the air. Those days were long gone, but that didn't mean the memory was tainted or altered. Mya knew that she didn't exactly have a “normal” childhood, but she’d had more than Bella or Gendry or the Twins (who she had never met) or even Edric. And for that, she felt truly fortunate.

Mya's eyes began to mist over as her emotions threatened to take over. She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could before choking out, “Don't worry about it. I know.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robert had promised, his three kids were waiting when she and Bella pulled up in front of the house in rented minivan. She’d figured they could all use the extra space. Gendry and Ned were meeting them there, along with their half-cousin Shireen. The Twins would be coming separately also. Mya fervently hoped the park wouldn’t explode today.

Joffrey’s face was twisted in a cruel smirk, as per usual. The boy never truly smiled; Mya swore she’d only ever seen him smirk or frown. He was an incredibly unhappy little thing, and more than anything, Mya felt sorry for him. Seeing how he teased his siblings, though, the pity often faded quickly, replaced by frustration or anger that one person could be so troublesome.

Myrcella was a sweet thing, as was Tommen. Quite unlike their oldest brother, these two were quiet but kind and thoughtful in their own right. Myrcella in particular was shaping up to be a wonderful young lady.

Mya introduced Bella to the three kids, once again thankful that her half-sister had decided to ride with her today. God knew she needed all the help she could get. Bella’s easy charm and amiable personality won over Cella and Tommen quickly. Joffrey sat sullenly in the back, staring out the window with yet another frown - but then, what was new, Mya wondered.

When silence invaded the car for longer than a few minutes, she turned the radio up, hoping music would help calm her as it always did. Instead, what she got was yet another jockey talking about the latest Baratheon tabloid news.

“The latest in a string of questionable moves by the company’s CEO has left me wondering, what exactly is Robert Baratheon trying to prove-”

The voice was cut off by Bella turning off the stereo, and an uncomfortable silence settled over everyone in the car. Mya winced at the timing.

“This is bullshit,” Joffrey muttered.

“Hey! Watch your language,” Mya said severely, glaring into her rearview mirror for as long as she dared before returning her eyes to the road ahead.

“It’s true,” he replied. “Dad doesn’t care about us. All he cares about his his bloody image.”

“Joffrey!” Mya hated raising her voice, but with him it nearly always happened. “If you do not tame your tongue you will be walking to the park, I guarantee it.”

Stopped at a red light, they had a staring contest before a car honked behind them, and Mya began driving again. This time, the quiet that descended over the car stuck with them until they reached the park. Climbing out, Mya thanked every god that it was at least good weather - for now. There was no telling what kind of storm would come to pass once the Baratheon siblings came together.

Between her and Bella, they herded the kids towards the park entrance. As they got nearer, she could see a broad, dark-haired form leaning against the fence. Mya did her best to keep the shock from her face, but dear god in heaven there was no doubt this was Gendry. He was the spitting image of a young Robert - though Mya doubted he knew that. The boy took a last drag of his cigarette before breathing heavily and dropping it on the ground, stubbing it with the heel of his sneaker in a familiar gesture.

Pushing aside the urge to scold him for smoking, she instead held out a hand as soon as they were close enough. “Hello. You must be Gendry.”

He had enough practice at hiding his emotions that Mya barely saw the surprise flash in his eyes before it was gone. A strong hand gripped hers. “Hello,” came his deep voice. When he turned to greet the others, Mya stifled a laugh as his ears became bright red upon seeing Bella.

“Hi Gendry,” Bella grinned wickedly and he swallowed, nodding in reply.

Curiously, his gaze softened slightly as he reached out to ruffle Tommen’s hair and smile truly -albeit briefly - at Cella. It endeared Mya to him instantly.

Then he turned a somber gaze on Joffrey, clasping his hand briefly before letting go. Mya noted the outrage on Joffrey’s face and forced herself to take deep breaths. Then someone yelled behind him and he moved aside to reveal Edric and Shireen approaching them. Edric said hello to everyone, even Joff, in his friendly way, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the group. Shireen quietly waved as well, though Mya saw her inch closer to Gendry nonetheless.

This would be a very long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kids, young and old, pulled out their bags and revealed to the park staff all the food they had smuggled into the park, knowing full well that they would never come out to the designated picnic area outside of the park to eat said food. And Mya couldn’t blame them as she watched Bella happily munch on an apple she had just pulled from her bag.

Mya took a few calming breaths as her party slowly shuffled through the bag check line. She felt bad for happily thanking the gods that Joffrey wasn’t carrying more than his fancy cellular phone and a thick wallet. She could hardly imagine what this day would turn out like had he brought a backpack filled with drugs to sell to the small children in Pez Capsules. Just for shits and giggles, he might have even sold some to the staff. Having been to “the happiest place on Earth” multiple times, she had seen her share of Disney security and would not wish that on anyone. Not only would it be the single most embarrassing thing to ever experience, but they would also most likely be banned from the park for the next two lifetimes. And if the media got a hold of that juicy of a story... Mya felt a migraine coming on when a voice pulled her from the fog of “what-if”s.

“Hey, Mya? Is that the Stark bunch?” Bella inquired as she pointed to a large group of similarly looking youngsters who were standing in front of the large Disneyland banner, taking pictures.

Mya, recognizing Sansa’s bright auburn hair immediately, waved to the oldest Stark daughter and tried to call out to her over the sea of people. Deciding to make her way over there, Mya turned around and saw that the Baratheon bunch plus Gendry and Bella had made it through the checkpoint unscathed and had all gathered around. She smiled at the uniformity and motioned for them to follow her closely, as she wove through the crowd to make it to the Stark pack before they decided to disappear amongst the masses.

Coming up quietly behind Sansa, Mya abruptly slammed her hands onto the younger girl’s shoulders, successfully startling her. Sansa whipped around, her pretty face twisted in a glare before she recognized her attacker. “Mya! Good grief, you scared the living lights out of me!”

Mya smiled brightly before she pulled her friend into a warm hug. “We just got here. Were you guys waiting long?”

“Nope. We just got here too.” She politely smiled at the group behind Mya’s shoulder. Sansa demurely waved to Myrcella who had come to stand next to her before she tuned back to Mya but stopped when something over the older girl's shoulder caught her eye. Mya couldn’t help but pick up on the tense look that passed over Sansa’s features as she no doubt caught sight of Joffrey, who hung back, texting away on his smartphone. The pretty Stark girl visibly relaxed as Myrcella linked her arm with her friend and whispered something into her ear that left them both giggling quietly.

Mya surveyed the other Starks and sucked in another cleansing breath as she took in the sheer number of their growing band.

“So... introductions, then?” Mya suggested.

Sansa broke into a smile before she politely turned to the group and said, “Oh! Yes. Uhm, this is Robb. That’s Jon. That’s Arya. That’s Bran and next to him is Rickon. Oh, and I’m Sansa.”

Mya smiled as each member of the Stark family was introduced, before taking the metaphoric baton and turning to introduce Gendry, Bella, Edric, Myrcella, Tommen, Joffrey, and, lastly, herself.

“Right. Good. So, should we get going?” The oldest Stark asked, jabbing his thumb towards the ticket booths. Despite being Bella’s age, his Tully blue eyes were shining brightly with anticipation.

“Well, we’re waiting for three more. They should be here any minute now-” Just then, Mya’s phone vibrated. “Hey, Helena? Are you girls here yet?”

A sweet voice filtered in from the other end, followed by a high pitched squeal that could only be Barra, Mya’s youngest half sibling. “Yes we are. Are you that large group standing by the welcome sign?”

Mya smiled as she looked around to see if she could spot a pair of twins and a bouncing 7 year old. Just as she was about to answer, Gendry tapped her shoulder and pointed towards two identical girls in bright salmon colored sundresses, each of them holding one hand of a very pretty little girl with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, giggling their way towards the larger group.

Mya hung up the phone and threw a smile over her shoulder at the eldest Stark brother, “Yes, Robb, we are now ready to go.”


	2. Gendry Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments! We're both so glad to hear people are interested :D hope you enjoy this update :)

As the group began to wander into the park, hesitantly starting to mingle, Gendry could feel the headache coming a mile away. Shireen stayed at his side until Mya gently but firmly nudged her towards the other lot. He had the urge to snap at Mya, knowing his cousin’s shy nature, but a second glance at the other group gave him pause. Shireen had bent to greet the youngest, and now he noticed another brother - the second-youngest, if he remembered right - couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. With a grin to himself, he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

As they entered the huge park, Gendry found it little trouble to sneak off in the opposite direction of the group. Finding a corner under one of the monstrous rides, he leaned against one the chain-link fence that surrounded the perimeter of the park. Lighting another cigarette, he took a deep drag and blew out slowly, repeating until he felt calm again.

Footsteps had his eyes opening to find a girl in front of him. “Not a cotton candy and balloon person, are you?”

Gendry shrugged. “What makes you say that?”

She only raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

He eyed her. "You're one of the Stark girls."

"I have a name, you know, " she replied. 

"I know. Arya."

She stopped, taken slightly aback and Gendry congratulated himself on his small victory. Her reaction made him wonder if she was used to being noticed. He had certainly seen her. Picked her out from the gaggle of siblings early on, with her faded polish nails bitten down.to the stub, faded band tank top, and long, messy ponytail. Plus, there was the look of utter annoyance stamped on her face, one that mirrored his own feelings quite well.

She recovered quickly from her surprise. “And you’re Gendry.” He nodded, and now she gestured to the cigarette in his hand. "Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sorry. Last one,” he lied.

Arching an eyebrow, Arya plucked the cigarette from his fingers and took a long drag, coming to lean on the fence beside him. His mouth twitched. She had bigger balls than most guys he knew. 

Lazily, he leaned against the fence, watching her. She smoked with a practiced ease as she gazed out at the park, and he knew it wasn’t for show. He’d learned to tell the difference long ago. Her blue jeans were ripped, but not purposely, not the kind people stupidly bought in the store. The holes were from genuine wear and tear, from running around, roughing about, and generally being wild. Though they’d only just met, Gendry thought he quite liked her.

Arya turned her head, catching him staring, and a grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. He had the urge to tease her.

"You know, smoking is bad for you.”

"So I hear,” she replied, unconcerned.

Gendry couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped him, and found Arya’s face brightened incredibly as she truly smiled. 

“So what made you come after me?” He nodded at the crowds. “Wouldn’t you rather be out there with your family?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I see them every day. Plus, it’s not like I want to be here any more than you do. I only agreed because my sister bet my brother I wouldn’t come, and I told him if he won, he had to split the money with me.”

She handed the cigarette back to him.

“And did he?”

“Of course. Jon’s the best.” Though she said it casually, Gendry knew it wasn’t just a careless statement. She meant it. He had the impression she lived her life quite the same way - with purpose and principle.

“What about you?” She turned a questioning, grey-eyed gaze on him. “Why did you agree to come today?”

Gendry looked away, taking another deep drag before answering. “My cousin. Shireen. She was nervous to meet so many new people. I try to look after her.”

Instead of asking about her scars, as nearly everyone did, she asked, “So why aren’t you looking after her right now?”

“I think your brother’s doing a fine job of that,” he grinned when Arya’s mouth dropped open. “You didn’t notice?”

“Which brother?”

“The red-headed one. Rickon?”

Her face had broken into another wide smile. “Oh, I cannot _wait_ to see that.” Seeing his raised eyebrows, she rushed on. “Don’t worry, he’ll be good to her,” she assured. “He’s just … well, he’s a bit picky. Your cousin must be a special girl.”

“She’s a sweetheart,” Gendry was quick to agree on that.

“I’m guessing you knew her before … all this,” Arya waved her arms in the general direction their huge group had gone.

He nodded, offering her the cigarette. Surprise flashed over her face before she took it, but he didn’t miss that she was pleased.

“Shireen’s parents told her about me when she was a teenager. A little over a year later, she found me in person.”

“How?”

“Beats me. Said she used the internet. I don’t really know much more than that.” He grinned. “Her exact words were, ‘It wasn’t that hard. You don’t exactly have a common name.’”

Arya chuckled. “Good for her.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as they passed the cigarette back and forth, letting the chaos of the park continue around them. Gendry found, for the first time in days, that his thoughts were at peace. As the cigarette finally reached its end, he took a final smoke and then tossed it to the ground, stubbing it with the heel of his shoe.

“Bloody hell,” came Arya’s angry mutter, and he looked up. 

“What?”

She’d turned so her back was to the main park. “My ex is over there.”

“Where?”

“Over _there_ ,” Arya jerked her head towards the booths. There were throngs of people, and Gendry had no idea who he was looking for.

“I might need more description than that.” He tried to stifle his laugh when she smacked him. 

“Stupid!” She waved behind her. “He’s the prick trying to win at that stupid water gun game...probably for the leggy blonde,” she tacked the last bit on so quietly Gendry was sure it hadn’t been meant for his ears. Still it made him look more carefully, indeed seeing a pair at the game booth: a blonde girl cheering on the guy who was - quite badly - aiming his water gun at the target.

Not really knowing why, Gendry reached out and took Arya’s hand. “Come on. We can circle around the back and come out by that other roller coaster. It’ll avoid the games entirely.” 

At first, she resisted. “No, it’s really not necess-”

“Do you want to see them?”

That shut her up. Moments later they were walking quickly, following the fence and swerving between smaller booths to get as far away as they could. When they emerged from under one of the other huge rides, as Gendry had hoped they would, they were easily caught up in the crowds of wandering people. He felt Arya’s grip on his hand relax, but neither of them let go right away, and it made him oddly happy.

Her dark brown hair was flying around her face, her ponytail nearly deconstructed by the heavy wind near the bigger rides. But she wore a sheepish look, and he could tell she was starting to feel embarassed. Before he could open his mouth to change the subject, Arya squeezed his hand once. “Thank you,” she said.

He was so dumbstruck that he could only nod. “Sure.”

Looking around, he realized he had skipped breakfast and now his stomach was needling him incessantly to be fed.

“Do you want something to eat?” Gendry motioned to the tons of foot carts around them, and Arya nodded.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” She let go to reach in her pocket for money, but Gendry waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. Be right back,” he called, striding away quickly. 

As he walked among the carts, the sweet and salty smells mingled in the air, creating a rich (if a bit sickly) aroma. Popcorn, hot dogs, funnel cakes, fried food, cotton candy … he grinned, seeing the pink and blue swirls. After he’d paid, he turned to head back to Arya, and the smile dropped from his face.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood talking with the very couple they had been trying to escape minutes eariler. _How the fuck did they get over here so fast?_ Gendry debated intervening. He knew Arya was the last person who could need rescuing, but still … the look on her face earlier, and how easily she’d accepted his help, made him want to get her out of there. What also incensed him was that some idiot would have actually let her go in the first place. When the boy laughed and put his arm around his companion, Gendry’s decision was made for him.

Striding over to them, Gendry wrapped his free arm around Arya’s waist, nuzzling her neck. Though she started at first, her head dropped back almost in permission, and well, gods, but that was interesting. 

Loudly, he said,“Hey babe, I found the cotton candy you like so much.” More softly, he added directly into her ear, “Don’t hit me.” 

Turning her and still ignoring the couple, he tilted her face up to his. Her grey eyes wide with shock were the last thing he saw before his lips crashed into hers. Praying she wouldn’t beat the shit out of him for it, he continued to kiss her, and after a moment he felt her mouth give under his as she began responding. When her fingers curled into his shirt, holding him close, he grinned into the kiss in satisfaction, his own free hand traveling from her waist to tangle into her long locks. He was unable to help himself from giving her one last peck before letting go.

Finally looking around, he feigned surprise. “Oh, god. Sorry. Hi,” he said to the pair, trying not to laugh at their distinctly different expressions. The girl looked amused; the boy, not so much. “I’m Gendry.”

Arya’s face was pressed into his shoulder for a moment before she turned to face them. “This is Jake, and his girlfriend Caroline.” 

He nodded. “How do you know each other?”

“We used to go to school together,” Arya replied shortly, and the boy - _Jake_ \- made no move to argue. 

Caroline was far more cheerful (and oblivious). “How long have you two been together?”

Gendry let himself smile easily. “Long enough to know I’m not letting go anytime soon.” He hugged Arya close, handing her the cotton candy and noting her face had taken on a color a shade darker than the pink swirl. He was enjoying this more and more.

“They just stopped to say hi. But we’d better go catch up with the others, yeah?” Arya looked up at him pointedly and he stifled a laugh, nodding instead.

“Nice to meet you both,” he waved cheerily as they walked away, keeping his arm around Arya. She didn’t shrug him off.

When she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, he thought she was going to comment on what had just happened. Instead, she said, “Cotton candy? Really?”

He grinned. “From our earlier conversation, I thought you might like it. Was I right?”

Arya shrugged. “Maybe.” Then she tore off a large piece and popped it into her mouth, savoring it, and he chuckled.

“So you know you’ll have to keep up this ruse all day now,” she remarked casually. “You know, in case we run into them again.”

He hadn’t thought of that. But it was excellent news all the same. “I don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

He couldn’t help but push his luck. “I’ll keep it up for days, if you like. I can even come visit, you know, just to keep up appearances. Don’t want him to start thinking this was all for show.” 

“Mm .... certainly wouldn’t want that.” 

When he snuck a glance at her, Arya was smiling absently at the cotton candy, and Gendry knew he was completely enamored. And strangely, he didn’t mind one bit.


	3. Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing support! We're both ecstatic that you all are getting on board with this crazy idea of ours. :D This time around, we will be delving into new territory with Bella. I truly hope I did her justice. Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
>  ****Bonus Level**** Oh and just as a bit of fan-service for you lovely readers, there is a hidden message written into the chapter. I won't tell you how to find it but I will give you a hint: _Pay close attention to **everything** that Barra  says_. If you figure out what the hidden message is, please be courteous to your fellow readers and not spoil the message and how to figure it out in the comments. Thank you. Enjoy!

Bella nervously smiled at the little girl in the baby blue dress. The 7-year-old was introduced to the group as Barra. No last name.

Edric smiled at her, before he picked her up and swung her legs to drape over his shoulders. “That’s cool. You’re like Madonna but a lot shorter and no cone bra.” Barra giggled happily as she watched the world move around her from the summit of Mt. Edric.

Mya tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at her half brother for good measure, but he was completely wrapped up in the sights and sounds of the park. Bella, though, was far more interested in the little homo sapien that was clinging to Edric’s hair like she was that rat chef from Ratatouille. She was small for her age, shockingly underfed. Bella could remember her days at the orphanage (before she ran away and found shelter with a bunch of high-end escorts) and visibly shivered at the thought of her last night there. The image of the high septon that would visit the orphanage still haunted her now on nights when sleep eluded her.

“You look really nervous,” Bella turned around to see the second oldest Stark boy – Jon – shoot her an amused look, “She won’t bite you.” His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he continued, “Or at least... I hope she won’t.”

As if very aware that she was the subject of the conversation, Barra turned towards them before she bared her teeth at him and growled lightly.

Bella looked over Jon's shoulder to see Gendry pull Arya along the throng of people only to disappear behind a large roller coaster. Bella didn't think much of it, besides a slight twinge of envy at their bold escape from the overtly large group, as she knew that with Gendry's size, he could easily take care of the young lady.

Instead, Bella's attention was once again steered towards the pack in front of her.

“Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything to us earlier?”

Bella nudged Edric's side lightly, trying not to draw the seven year old's attention from the colorful balloons that were floating around her. “Hey. What are they talking about?”

Edric turned his head to look at his older half-sister and smiled charmingly, “Today's the twins' birthday.”

“That's impossible,” Joffrey sneered at the two girls, who cowered slightly at the older boy, “What are the chances that you would come to Disneyland on your actual birthday? Pathetic. You're nothing more than a pair of lying, attention whores!”

It happened in a heartbeat. One moment, Joffrey was towering over the twins in arrogant superiority, the next Robb Stark launched his weight at the blonde Baratheon, pressing his frail lean body against one of the little shops that littered Main Street. Just as he was about to pull his arm back and deliver what looked to be one hell of a blow to Joffrey's sniveling face, a small hand lightly pressed against his elbow, ceasing his movements.

One of the twins, the one that was named Ariadne, shook her head with a sympathetic smile, “Don't worry about it, Robb, it's not worth it.”

“Plus, we are drawing attention to ourselves,” Mya whispered harshly at Robb, even though the ire on her face was clearly meant for Joffrey.

True to her word, people were beginning to stare at them, small children were pointing at the group as though they were an attraction at the park. A menacing looking staff member could be seen making his way towards the group.

Releasing his hold on the young Baratheon, Robb stepped back as Joffrey adjusted his designer shirt. His pretty sister scowled him in embarrassment but was brushed off by his venomous tone. “Whatever, this fuckin' blows.” As he stalked off in the opposite direction, Mya called after his retreating form, “Joffrey! We're suppose to stick together!”

He responded in kind with an explicative middle finger, shoving aside a young staff member who was selling Mickey Mouse shaped balloons. Bella was utterly repulsed by his behavior and was actually relieved that he was gone, even if it would only be for a little while.

“Excuse me, sir, is there a problem here?” The voice of authority boomed from behind them. Bella turned around to see the towering security guard glaring at them with contempt. It was a bit hard to take him seriously though when he had a badge in the shape of Mickey's head, complete with the infamous Disney castle and Pixie dust embossed above his name.

Bella turned on her charm and delivered her most winning smile, lightly resting her hand on the man's forearm, “It was nothing... Ben. A minor misunderstanding, we're so sorry for causing a scene,” Bella dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned forward into the hulking man, batting her eyelashes at him. She inwardly grinned as it garnered her the predictable flustered reaction, “Although, my twin sisters' birthday is today. That surely is a cause for celebration, don't you agree?”

At this point, Ben The Security Guard was reduced to a sputtering puppy dog, completely wrapped around Bella's finger. She shot him a look expectantly, “I'm sure a strong, resourceful staff member like yourself could help me get their day started off on the right foot, can't you?”

“Yes, of course.” He eagerly replied, giving her a bashful, goofy grin.

Bella beamed at him once more. “Oh, thank you so much. I knew you were the person to ask.” She waved over the twins before she placed a hand on the small of each of their backs and gave them a tiny nudge forward, “Isn't he just like a knight, girls? Swooping in to save the day?” Bella smirked at his back, when he drew himself up a bit taller in obvious pride.

The twins nodded and smiled, nervously looking at each other as they followed the staff member towards “City Hall”. There, the twins were presented with customized birthday badges. Bella felt so happy as she watch them accept the colorful buttons graciously, stars alight in their eyes. They each turned to her with a smile so bright, Bella wasn't sure the sun was shining until that moment. “Thank you so much, Bella.”

From that second, Bella vowed to do everything in her power to make sure they smiled just as dazzling for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Bella watched in rapt fascination as the group slowly made their way towards the first ride in Fantasyland. Barra steered her “trusty steed” towards the Peter Pan ride as Gendry and Arya joined up with the rest of the group. The air between them was visibly different, if Gendry's arm around her waist was any indication of the shift in their relationship. With the exception of Edric and Barra, who were blissfully oblivious to the tension that immediately escalated in their group, the rest of the family had to hold Jon and Robb back from attacking the defenseless automotive engineer (he was currently working at an auto shop across the street from Arya and Myrcella's university, he said between the bites of cotton candy that Arya kept feeding him, much to Jon and Robb's chagrin. Bella had a funny suspicion that Arya was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her brothers rather than genuinely being affectionate). Bella thought the entire situation was far more amusing than anything as she (and everybody else) slowly shuffled through the line.

“You know, you won't always be getting your way just because you bat your eyes and show off your womanly wiles. Don't think that every man is going to fall for your charms and just drop everything just like that buffon.” Came Jon’s deep voice from behind her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him and smiled coyly, “Jon Stark... were you checking out my womanly wiles?” Bella teased, sending him an expression of mock offense.

“No-I-I did _not_ -I was _not_ doing anything like that!” When Jon started to sputter, his entire face heating up to the tips of his ears, Bella was fondly reminded of the first time she and Gendry nearly “knocked boots” at the local lounge where she usually met her new clients.  When she started to talk to Gendry about her father, they both began to put two and two together and... well, it seemed that Gendry had been traumatized, since he had yet to show up at the club again. Now, looking at Jon the way he got so flustered, Bella couldn't help but giggle. ' _Aww. How cute. I should tell them how alike they are... maybe they can bond over how adorable they look when they're embarrassed._ '

“Do you want me to sit with you on the ride, Barra?” Edric's voice broke through Bella's quirky plan and she turned just in time to see little Barra shake her head negatively and point at her.

“You.”

Bella was momentarily stunned at the realization that Barra had just spoken her first word all day before it finally sunk in that Barra had just requested for Bella to sit with her on the ride. Bella tried not to panic (because it just was not a good look on her) so she tried taking a few deep soothing breaths.

“Let see you try getting out of this one.” Bella turned to see the Stark boy try his best to muffle his laughter, arms crossed against his broad chest, a glint of humor alight in his usual somber eyes. In fact, Jon looked so smug Bella felt an undying need to wipe that grin off his face with the butt end of her purse.

Bella raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his challenge and turned on Barra with her “game face on”.

“Barra, sweetie, are you sure you want to sit with me? Doesn't Edric seem like a better choice? He might get really sad if you don't sit with him.” Bella said sympathetically.

“Oh, it's okay, I don't mind,” Edric said. And for a moment, Bella thought maybe he was simply oblivious to the situation at hand. And then his face twitched.

It was so minute, so fast, that if Bella wasn't use to reading people's body language, she might have never caught it. But she did and now she knew... _they were tag teaming her_!

 _'How dare they?! I understand why Jon might be a little vengeful but Edric! My own sweet half-brother... how could he? The little traitor.'_ Bella felt a fury boil inside her so hot she would not be surprised if there was actual steam coming out of her ears.

“Why, what's the matter, Bella?” Jon asked, his face now fully unchecked with mirth. Bella would have thought he had a nice smile if she wasn't so completely furious at the moment. “Don't tell me you don't _want_ to sit with Barra.”

“ _No_. Who said anything about not wanting to sit with Barra? Did I say that? _No_! I didn't say anything even remotely _similar_ to that-”

“Alright then. It's settled. Barra wants to sit with you. Edric doesn't mind if you sit with Barra. Everyone is happy in the end.”

' _Except me!_ ' Bella thought venomously as she resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a five year old. She grabbed Barra's hand a smidgen too harshly and tried to shuffled forward in the line as quickly as possible to put as much distance between her and the two chuckling idiots behind her. For the rest of the wait in the line, Bella tried to come up with ways of getting back at Jon and Edric and only heard snippets of the conversation that was going on behind her. Finally noticing that Barra was looking a little sad, Bella knelt down and asked if she was okay. Barra only nodded but it was apparent that she was not okay.

“Are you hungry?”

Barra shook her head, her face even more morose than before.

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip in apprehension, dreading the answer to her next question, “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Barra answered far too quickly and Bella knew that she hit the jackpot.

Bella sighed and did her best to juggle her purse on one arm before she bent down slightly to scoop Barra up into her arms. “I'm going to be honest with you, Barra, because I know that you're a smart cookie and that you can understand me. See... I'm not really good with kids. I guess... it's because I was never really a kid myself. I grew up without any parents and was raised by a bunch of... fancy ladies. And that lifestyle was not a place for little girls. I didn't grow up with kids around my age so I'm sorry if I'm a little... if I don't warm up to you immediately. I just don't understand you, and I don't know how to act around you. Is any of this making sense to you at all?”

Barra was quiet, her expression somber and filled with empathy. As if she truly understood the depth of what Bella had just shared with her, Barra smiled. Nodding her comprehension, she reached forward and wrap her arms around Bella's neck. Bella let out a sigh of relief as they reached the front of the line.

Perhaps the day wasn't completely ruined.

“Good. Now, you can help me plot my revenge on Jon and our beloved half-brother.”

The ride was marginally uneventful but Bella was glad that Barra was at least not mad her anymore. She was actually starting to almost look less anxious around Barra since she didn't talk much. Especially since Barra agreed to help her exact a devious plan against Jon and Edric.

As everyone made their way through the gift shops, looking at the plethora of souvenirs on display, Bella snuck off with Barra. She slyly bought a water gun from one of the brightly colored displays and left to find a restaurant that would give her some cold water. Preferably one with large chunks of ice.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Barra. What do ya have there?” Jon asked as the group waited in another line. This time it was for the “Enchanted Merry-Go-Round”.

“Nothing.” Barra responded a little too innocently to ever be believable.

Edric tried to look around Barra to see what she was hiding but she was quicker than the both of them, “Well, that doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on. Why don't you show us what you have behind you?”

Jon chuckled at the look that Barra shot him; it said “ _are you sure about that, bub?_ ”. “Don't worry, Barra. We're not scared.” Jon said confidently.

“You should be.” Bella said from behind them.

Just as Jon turned around to ask what she meant, he felt a squirt of ice cold water at the back of his head. Soon he was assaulted by an onslaught of ice cold water to his face and hair from Barra's mini water gun. Bella took that opportunity in the confusion to lunge forward and stuff three large ice cubes down Edric's shirt. Edric yelped, running from his spot in the line, as the freezing cold cubes slid down his back to pool at the hem of his shirt where it was tucked into his jeans. People around them began to stare at them as the four of them was lost themselves in the moment of childish play.

By the time Barra was out of water and Bella was out of breath, Jon and Edric threw up their hands in outright surrender.

“Alright, alright! You got your revenge. Can we just... call it a truce now?” Jon pleaded through breathless laughter.

Bella looked over to Barra to ask whether they should forgive the boys but the glint of mischief in her eyes told Bella all she needed to know. “This war is far from over.” Bella declared gleefully, then saw that the twins were getting ready to board one of the many glittering lacquered horses and was struck with an idea. “How about this?” She paused for effect before she continued dramatically, “Today is the twins' birthday, right? So, we will pair off and see who can come up with the best birthday present for them. At tonight's dinner, we present it to them and the team that gives them with the best gift will be crowned the winners, complete with gloating rights."

Jon and Edric exchanged a look at each other, their faces were unreadable, as if they were debating about the new terms of battle telepathically. After a moment, they turned back to Bella and Barra, determination filled their eyes. “You're on.”

 

* * *

 

Word had spread fast about the competition and soon everyone in the group was in on the fun (except, of course, Ariadne and Helena). Each member in the group had paired off with the hopes of not having to venture off on this quest alone. Arya elected herself and Gendry a team right off the bat. Sansa tagged Robb as her partner, saying that he's surprisingly gifted at... well, gift giving. Myrcella and Tommen easily wanted each other on their team, secretly hoping to win in order to gain favor with Ariadne and Helena. Shireen and Mya happily paired up after that, leaving Rickon and Bran to fend for themselves, as neither of them was any good at getting a suitable present for anyone.

To mask their interest in the twin's likes and dislikes, they decided to play _twenty questions_ as they waited in the estimated hour long ride for Splash Mountain.

The questions started off innocent enough. _What's your favorite color?_ _What is (or was) your favorite subject in school? What's your favorite type of movie?_

It wasn't until they got to “ _who is your favorite Disney prince or hero?_ ” did people start getting defensive.

“What about you, Barra? Do you have a favorite Disney prince or hero?”

“John.”

Jon sent Barra a warm smile. “Aww, that's so sweet of you, Barra. Thank you.”

Sansa Rolled her eyes. “I think she meant John Smith.” Barra nodded, confirming Sansa's suspicions.

“What? He wasn't a hero!” Jon complained.

Bella exasperatedly threw her hands in the air. “Yes, he is. He's the protag-”

“He was a historical figure. And not a very important one, if you ask me-”

“No one is asking you! The heart wants, what the heart wants, okay?! So back off, Stark!”

“I'm just saying-”

“So, I like Flynn Rider.” Myrcella jumped in trying to defuse the situation.

This time it was Robb who turned on her with a look of utter surprise. “Really? Flynn Rider?”

“Yeah. What wrong with Flynn Rider?” Myrcella returned.

Robb shook his head, his brilliant blue eyes shone something Bella couldn't quite place. _Admiration, perhaps? No... more like 'pleasantly surprised.'_ “Nothing. I've just never pegged you for a 'Flynn Rider' type of gal.” He defensively replied.

“There is _a lot_ about people that you can't tell just by looking at them.” Myrcella cryptically quipped.

This gave Robb pause. Bella wasn't sure what was going on in his head but he soon replied, “Yeah... I guess there is.” Their eyes locked as though they were trying to figure each other out, both trying to deconstruct the enigma of who the other person was.

Mya looked around before she said, “Okay... yeah... uhm... I think it's my turn to ask the question, right? Uhm, what about Disney princess or female protagonist?”

Helena smiled at Ariadne and said, “Jane Porter and Belle.”

Robb turned to little Barra. “What about you, Barra? Who do you like?”

“Snow.” Barra said as she blushed at the tall prince-like smile that beamed down on her. Bella couldn't blame the little girl; Robb was most definitely handsome.

But he threw everyone else for a loop when he said, “Me too.”

This time it was Myrcella's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “Really? Snow White?”

Robb nodded. “Yep. Although recently, I would have to admit that Rapunzel would be a very close second.”

Rickon sneered in slight annoyance, “What's so great about her anyway? All she does is read books and clean. She's just like... _Old Nan_.”

Robb thought for a moment, perhaps trying his best to find an answer other than 'she's cute', when finally he answered, “Well, no... she's a lot more than that though. She can bake, she's got a cool pet, she's smart, resourceful, brave, and...” Robb's expression turned oddly wistful as he locked eyes with Myrcella, “And I guess there's something about that blonde hair and green eyes that just gets me every time.”

Myrcella felt her face heat up and when Tommen asked her about it, she said that the sun was making her flush. He then proceeded to fan her with his park map, his face etched with worry. Myrcella smiled her thanks and Bella noticed how the young Baratheon did everything in her power _not_ to look over in Robb's direction.

Gendry turned to Arya and smirked, “Let me guess... your favorite is that one red head with the bow and arrow.”

“Nope. It's Sleeping Beauty.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Her name is not Sleeping Beauty; her name is Aurora.”

“Whatever. I like that one chick that does a lot of sleeping around.”

The expressions in the group varied from shock, exasperation, mortification, and restrained hilarity.

It was Mya that broke the silence and stated what was on everyone's mind, “Alright, then, I think we're done for now.”


	4. Shireen Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments and support so far! We both love reading all your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Orange.”

“Fanta.”

“Cat.”

“Mouse.”

“Banana.”

“Leaf.”

Rickon chortled. “Banana _leaf_?” 

“Shut up!” Shireen shoved him playfully. “It’s a restaurant, silly. A very, very delicious one.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Then you’re missing out,” she informed him as haughtily as she could. When a grin pulled at her mouth, the facade was lost and they both chuckled again.

They’d been playing the word game for the better part of an hour and Shireen didn’t want to stop. How much you could learn about a person with a such a simple game. It had been her suggestion, but she was surprised at how inquisitive and creative Rickon had been with his words. She’d started to wonder how much he wanted to know about her, and if maybe he realized she was also more than a little curious about him.

Rickon looked around and gave his next word. “Dragon.”

“Princess,” she parroted immediately.

He grinned. “Why, because she’s always in trouble?”

Shireen smirked. “No, because she’s saving the prince from the dragon. Haven’t you seen Enchanted?”

Rickon stared at her for a moment with something akin to admiration before he threw back his head and laughed loudly. Heads from their group (and others) turned towards them, and Shireen flushed, though she was pleased at his reaction.

Busying herself with adjusting her bag, she peeked up to see Arya still watching her knowingly. The older girl winked and mouthed, “thanks” before turning back to Gendry, who grinned and said something that made her hit him for what had to be the thousandth time that day. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot - much more than either of them had expected, that was certain.

She’d seen him kiss Arya earlier, in front of the other couple - she guessed one of them was Arya’s ex. Only something like that would have caused her cousin to act so quickly. It wasn’t like Gendry to be so impulsive - but it was entirely like Arya. A little spontaneity did him good, Shireen mused with a grin as she watched him. His usually guarded face was open like the pages of a book as he argued (rather enjoyably, it seemed) with Arya, seeming to get endless amusement from her replies. Shireen was surprised Arya hadn’t already dragged him into a corner to make out. She was almost certain it would happen before the day was over.

Looking back to Rickon, she smiled again. Shyly, he was shaking Barra’s little hand as she perched atop Edric’s shoulders. The scene made Shireen’s mind wander back to how they’d met earlier that day, as she shook Bran’s hand quite similarly.

Shireen had intended to stick close to Gendry, but at Mya’s request, she attempted to mingle with the others. Not finding a safe route without bumping into Joffrey, she instead bent to greet one of the younger Starks. Holding out a hand, she smiled as Bran shook it firmly, his eyes wandering over the rough patchwork on her face and neck only briefly before returning her gaze with no concern. She was utterly grateful to him for not commenting.

Then a shadow fell across them, and Shireen looked up to see another boy standing next to Bran. Unwittingly, her eyes locked on his for a moment before she quickly looked down, brushing her hands on her jeans as she stood. His bright blue eyes had been a sharp contrast to the unruly ginger hair atop his head. Her eyes couldn’t help but flit to the small dimple in his chin and the freckles trailing down his neck inside the collar of his shirt. She realized with a start that she thought he was quite handsome. It made her cheeks warm, and she reprimanded herself for silly thoughts. Previous experience had taught her not to indulge in things like that.

“This is my brother Rickon,” Bran introduced them. “Rickon, this is Shireen.”

“Hello.” Rickon’s voice was quiet and more than a little unsure, but sincere. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Shireen peeked up through her eyelashes, surprised to see him still gazing at her openly. Most people looked away almost immediately, as if ashamed on her behalf. But Rickon’s blue eyes were wandering all over her face - on scarred and smooth skin alike. Her stomach flipped, and she made herself focus on forming a coherent sentence.

“Nice to meet you, too. It was good of your family to come with us today.”

He nodded. “Of course. The park’s always fun.” Despite his words, his face was still a bit clouded, and Shireen found she wanted to know why.

“You sure?” She ventured. When Rickon looked at her in surprise, she nearly hesitated but willed herself to continue. “I just mean … um, you look quite sad.” 

“Oh.” Sheepishly, Rickon grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I just always wish dogs were allowed here. Shaggy would have loved this.”

“Shaggy?”

“Ah, Shaggydog. That’s my dog. We had to leave him at home.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for that.” 

Rickon waved off her apology, becoming more animated. “He has plenty of company. You see, we all have one. Sansa has Lady, Arya has Nymeria, and Bran has Summer. Shaggy’s mine,” he finished proudly, and it made Shireen smile.

“That sounds like fun.” Her uncertainty fading, she peppered him with questions. “What kind of dog is he? Do they all get along? How old are they?”

Rickon stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, and Shireen suddenly felt very silly. “Sorry. That was probably too much at once.”

“No, it’s fine,” he grinned back reassuringly. “I’m just surprised. Not many people get that excited. Instead they go on and on about the responsibility and such.”

“They sound like my dad,” she replied, and Rickon’s grin widened. “I’ve never had a pet. Always wanted one, though.”

He nodded. “My mum’s the same - she made sure we all understood to take good care of them. They’re all from the same litter, so same ages. I swear they’re all half-wolf or something, but dad insists they’re just a mix of huskies and german shepherds. They love to play. They can be quite protective, but I’m sure they’d like you.” 

When he paused for a breath, Bran cut in.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say that many words all week.”

Rickon’s ears went bright red, and Shireen laughed quietly, deciding on the spot she’d found her tour guides for the day. They’d continued on, staying to the back of the group as the others bickered and conversed back and forth. When Joffrey and Robb nearly got into it, Rickon moved in front of her, his right arm out as if to shield her if things got out of hand. Though she wasn’t sure it was intentional, Shireen found it sweet nonetheless.

When they found out it was Shireen’s first time at the park, Bran nudged Rickon into pointing out his favorite rides. She discovered they’d come here before as kids on family vacation. Rickon seemed to loosen up as the time passed and he realized nobody was bothering them too much. The thought of having to mingle further seemed to cause a similar discomfort to them both. Plus, as selfish as the thought was, Shireen was having fun with him.

Rickon hadn’t remarked on her scars at all. Rather, he seemed to enjoy telling her about the park and what his dog would be doing if he’d been allowed inside. He showed her a picture of Shaggy on his phone, and then at her quiet request, flipped through even more photos. His stories took her mind off how nervous she was, and for that she was thankful. Sipping on her lemonade, Shireen noticed his worn jeans and half-laced sneakers, the way his hands seemed to constantly need something to do, and how the freckles somehow made an appearance all over his body. When he bent to tie his shoe, the sunlight played with his red hair, bringing out both golden and auburn streaks that she hadn’t noticed earlier. It was much like fire, Shireen thought - different colors tangling together to create the flame. It suited him.

Now and then, she turned to find his eyes lingering on her - not on her scars, but everywhere. Instead of making her uncomfortable or self-conscious, she only felt butterflies in her stomach. Rickon would smile sheepishly or turn red before looking away, and it only endeared him to her further. He laughed and joked with her, and she found he had wicked sense of humor. 

It made her undeniably happy, that someone (who wasn’t family) was genuinely willing to spend time around her. At first, Rickon’s questions had surprised her, and she had answered in short, timid sentences, unused to the attention. But he continued, gently pulling and teasing information out of her so easily she didn’t realize that she’d been talking avidly, waving her arms about during a story about a vacation with Edric’s family. And it felt good to talk, and even better to realize he was actually listening. It made her feel as if she _did_ have something to say. She wouldn’t be defined by her appearance. _Not this time,_ Shireen thought defiantly, and the thought released her from the tension she’d carried all morning. Now she freely looked Rickon in the eye, the curl of his lips as he grinned crookedly, and she felt alive. She felt wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they stepped off the latest ride, Shireen jumped as an arm landed around her shoulder. She looked up to see Gendry grinning down at her and groaned.

“What? So unhappy to see me? I’m wounded,” he teased.

“Shut up.” Shireen smiled despite herself, turning to see Arya drag Rickon away. “Had to tag-team us, didn’t you?”

“I just wanted to see how things are going,” Gendry replied. Though he was too innocent about it, Shireen knew he was genuinely concerned.

“I’m having fun. Really.”

“I can tell.” Now he was smirking, and it earned him a generous shove from her as she blushed.

“You suck.”

He laughed, unbothered, and pulled her close again. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said quietly, and she hugged him.

“You seem to be having quite a blast as well,” she raised an eyebrow at him only to have him lift one in reply, cheeky grin firmly in place. Shireen shook her head. “You’re hopeless.”

“As are you, I’m afraid,” he responded, nodding behind her. Rickon stood nearby, only moving closer when his sister gave him a push - literally. Gendry squeezed Shireen’s shoulder once more before returning to Arya. A sigh of relief escaped Rickon when Gendry only clapped him on the arm on the way.

“Well. That was embarrassing.”

Shireen giggled. “They just couldn’t resist.”

Rickon shook his head, though he couldn’t help but smile. Then his expression shifted, and he hesitated for a moment. Before Shireen could open her mouth to ask what was wrong, he shoved his hand out towards her. 

“Want to continue?” 

Shireen looked at his outstretched hand and then back at his nervous face for a moment before giving him a small grin. She placed her hand in his, seeing his face relax instantly as his fingers grasped hers. Joy spread from her hand throughout her body all the way to her toes, and she did her best not to practically bounce on her feet. Giddily, she walked next to him and decided to continue their game.

“Angel.”

“Cake?”

This time Shireen didn’t try to stop the laugh bubbling out of her, and after a moment Rickon chuckled also. “Sorry. I guess I’m hungry.”

“We haven’t eaten yet, have we? Come on, let’s go find something good.” Shireen tugged him along, feeling light as air when he followed without protest.

“Something good, like Banana Leaf?” Rickon teased.

“Hey! Watch it,” Shireen warned playfully. “I was going to invite you, but now I think you’ll have to work a little harder for it.”

“I can do that,” came his quiet reply, and she knew her cheeks had gone red once more. After they found some hot dogs and funnel cake, munching between quiet conversation on a bench, Rickon spotted something that made his face twist.

“What is it?” Shireen asked curiously.

He didn’t reply, his face drawn in thought until suddenly, he jumped up. His expression became mischievous, and suddenly he and Arya looked very similar. “Rickon-” Shireen began.

“If I win that game, will you take me to your restaurant?” He pointed towards one of the booths, and Shireen looked back and forth, trying to figure out what had brought on the earlier look on his face. Rickon seemed to notice her confusion, and he sat down again, pointing a thumb in the other direction. “That’s Arya’s ex, in line for the game. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone here, what do you say?”

Shireen found herself grinning along with him. “Deal.”

Rickon pulled her to her feet and they stood in line for a few minutes. He managed to squeeze into the same game as the blonde boy, shifting to wink at Shireen once before turning back. The buzzer started, signalling the start of the game, and water came shooting out from the small guns. Rickon’s was almost immediately on target, and Shireen found herself anxiously following his bear up the chute until another bell went off. With a start, she realized he had won, and a loud cheer escaped her as she clapped her hands.

Rickon turned, grinning, before the man asked him what prize he wanted. He pointed to something in the corner that she couldn’t see, calling over his shoulder, “Close your eyes.”

She smiled, but obediently squeezed her eyes shut until she felt him come to a stop in front of her. 

“Alright. Go ahead.”

Shireen’s eyes flew open eagerly, and her mouth dropped open before she laughed long and hard. Rickon grinned, pleased, and held the green and blue dragon out to her. 

“For the brave princess,” he said, giving a small bow.

Shireen gazed at him in wonder and hugged the dragon close. Impulsively, she leaned forward to peck his cheek lightly before pulling back, blushing furiously. Rickon stood frozen in his small bow, his blue eyes wide as he stared back at her. Almost in a daze, he leaned forward, and Shireen wondered if he could hear her heart thudding against her ribcage. It was the briefest brush of his lips against hers - once, twice, and then it was done, but it filled Shireen with an unspeakable warmth. Smiling, she tucked her face against Rickon’s shoulder as he put his arm around her, pulling her close. 

Someone called to them and they made their way back to the group slowly, taking their time. As they climbed into the ferris wheel basket, Gendry looked over from where he sat with his arm around Arya. Lifting an eyebrow, he held up his hand, first pointing his thumb up, then down. Shireen grinned and gave him a small thumbs-up, holding up her dragon with the other hand. Then she raised her own brows, nodding towards him. He responded with two rather enthusiastic thumbs-up, and she giggled and shook her head. 

“What is it?” Rickon looked at her questioningly.

“Nothing. It’s just funny how much I was dreading today … and now I don’t want it to end,” she added the last bit shyly, looking down at her lap. 

Rickon was silent for a while before responding. “Well you know, you still have to keep your end of the deal. You wouldn’t break your promise now, would you?”

Shireen grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. “No, I certainly would not.”


	5. Edric Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing support and wonderful comments! We both are having too much fun writing this for you guys that we hope you guys are having just as much fun as we are. :D Here's another collab work from both of us.

Edric liked Jon.

He was never lofty nor looked down on Edric just because he was younger. He never judged Edric because he was raised by his stoic uncle and his family, rather than his father. Edric was close enough to Shireen because of sheer the proximity of being raised together, but in all the time that he'd hung out with Shireen and Devan Seaworth (Uncle Stannis's best friend's son) Shireen had only mentioned her apparently close relationship with Gendry Waters a handful of times. And Edric was okay with that fact; everyone had friends and relationships that they kept private or just to themselves and there was nothing wrong with that. What made Edric a bit sad, though, was that he wasn't included in those interactions despite the fact that Gendry and Edric were half-brothers. He would have wanted to connect with Gendry during this trip, but with Gendry joined at the hip with Arya, Edric found himself gravitating towards Jon with his biting sarcasm and easy smiles.

Sure, at first the dark haired, grey-eyed young man was aloof and standoffish due to all the other bigger personalities that shone so bright in this morning's sun. Yet, eventually, by no effort of anyone else but Bella, Jon's severe exterior began to crumble and in its wake was a wickedly humble man who is eager for companionship as the next fatherless child. Except, in Jon's case, he _did_ have a father and yet he lamented to Edric that he never truly felt like one of the family members, especially where Mrs. Stark was concerned. So to Jon, he felt that he had found kindred spirits amongst the other Baratheon siblings who were not really siblings, let alone Baratheons.

Edric looked around and smiled when he saw Barra climbing up onto an empty bench and posed for Mya who was taking pictures of the day’s events, no doubt to take back to Robert so that he may experience the day as if he were actually here, too. Edric felt so lucky that Barra took to him as quickly as he did to her.

‘ _Maybe we are all just starving for attention._ ’ Edric thought. Barra was the little sister that he always wanted. She was cheeky and cute to boot and still had that tinge of childish wonder that Edric found absolutely magical. He was content to share his time split between bonding with Barra and conversing with Jon, when Mya came up to tell them that the group was going to make a quick pit stop to the restrooms before deciding on a place to have lunch.

Mya took Barra off Edric's hands, leaving Edric to take care of washing up a bit for lunch. Inside the restroom, the young Baratheon/Storm made his way into the fantasy-themed restroom, which was nearly empty; a stark contrast to the ladies’ room, which had a line wrapping around the building.

Edric was washing his face under the constant stream of cold water from the sink when he felt someone's heavy hand wrap around the back of his neck. Before he could turn around to see who had interrupted him, he felt himself being pushed face first into the large sink filled with soap suds and dirty water. Years of swim lessons could not abate his fears that consumed him as he thrashed against the large, insistent hand, trying with all his might to hold his breath as the water slowly began to rise to his ears. He began to grope for the handle of the sink stopper to let the water drain from the sink but he only found a hand atop the copper plug located behind the nozzle of the spout, blocking his efforts to save himself.

Just as he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, the hands were gone. Exploding from the water, Edric sputtered and coughed as his lung burned from the effort of not being able to breathe. He stumbled backwards and slammed into a stall door, his vision blurred as water streamed down his face from the wet sop of black hair. Bringing his sleeves up to his eyes to soak up as much water as possible, Edric finally was able to look up, vaguely hearing Gendry's voice laced with venom. Once his eyes focused on the blurry bodies in front of him, he saw his half brother cornering Joffrey Baratheon. Joff was whimpering pathetically against Gendry's hulking stature, his forearm pressed against Joff's neck, slowly choking him against the title walls featuring woodland creatures.

“What the hell... _cough_... do you think this'll accomplish?” Joffrey grounded out as be fruitlessly pushed against Gendry's brute strength, “You'll never be a Baratheon. None of you!”

Edric stumbled to his feet and pulled Gendry off Joffrey. Joff slumped against the wall for a moment, really long enough to catch his breath and then he made a mad dash for the door, nearly slipping on the wet floor around the sink in his effort to get as far away from Gendry as possible. Not sparing even a glance back to see if he was being pursued, he left as quickly as he came, leaving the in the empty restroom to Gendry and Edric.

“Why did you stop me?” Gendry spat through gritted teeth, “He was trying to _kill_ you!”

Edric coughed as he tried to find his voice, “No,” he wheezed, “don't give... him the... satisfaction...” Edric has had his share of bullies growing up. He took a deep breath, water dripping from his bangs as he looked up at blue eyes the same shade as his own, “I know Joffrey's type and the worst that you could do is allow scum like him to get under your skin. Ariadne's right: he's not worth it. Don't bring yourself to his level.”

Gendry looked dumbfounded but slowly smiled. “You are something else, you know that? You're right. Screw the Baratheon name.”

“Hey watch it! Myrcella and Tommen are still Baratheons and they're cool.”

Gendry nodded and threw up his hands in mock surrender, “I stand corrected. Screw Joffrey Baratheon. You are ten times the man he'll ever hope to be.”

It wasn't until he heard the words fall from the older boy's lips that Edric felt his chest expand to twice its normal size. He felt so happy that when Gendry threw an arm around his shoulders in an awkward side hug, Edric felt like he truly had just gained a brother today, and that made him feel invincible.

 

* * *

 

 

By 12:30 that afternoon, the group found themselves waiting in yet another line, but this time it was for their midday meal. Edric was happily taking in the sights and sounds of the park, his brush with death making the sun shine brighter and the songs the birds were singing more pleasing than ever. He felt the residual surge of adrenaline wash over him as he waited for the rest of the group to pick out their over-priced sustenance of choice. Seeing his cousin standing alone with her corn-dog and, what looked like, half a dozen packets of mustard, Edric decided to walk up to Shireen and catch up with her, seeing as he had spent most of that day with Jon or Barra. He smiled and sidled up to her, happy to be out of the scorching sun and into the shade of familiar company. She shyly returned his smile and asked how he was enjoying his visit to the “happiest place on earth.” He was about to reply when Bella stomped over to them, anger etched upon her attractive features.

“What's the matter, Bella?”

Bella made a sound that was a cross between an angry panther and a hissing viper. “That idiot of a man! I swear, I think he was born to simply make my life a living hell.”

Edric looked at Shireen and by the sympathetic smile she gave him, he knew they were talking about only one person. “What did Jon do this time?”

“He knew that I was starving and there was only one Parmesan chicken pasta left and I had my eye on that thing but since he was in front of me, he swiped it even though he knew that I wanted it! And it wasn't like he was going to eat it anyway; he took the house burger with a large soda! There was no way he would be able to finish both!”

Edric shrugged. “Maybe he was more hungry than he let on. Why don't you just wait a few minutes. I'm sure they'll come and replenish the hot foods pretty quickly, seeing as it's lunch time.”

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times, stumped at Edric's logic. The young Baratheon schooled his face to not laugh so not to upset the woman in front of him any further.

Finally she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed out a frustrated sigh, “That's not the point. It's the principle of the matter and Jon Stark is clearly-”

“Why do you call him that?” Edric asked.

Bella stopped abruptly, taken aback by the question. “Well, I _could_ call him 'The Crow' what with all that black he wears and that pale complexion of his but he isn't _nearly_ as good looking as Brandon Lee-”

Edric shook his head. “No, I meant, why do you call him Jon _Stark_? His name is Jon _Snow_.”

Bella looked as though she was just hit by a freight train. “What? Wait- what are you talking about?” Edric didn't elaborate, knowing that Bella was smart enough to piece it together on her own. The older girl looked so shock that she could only squeak out, “No, but he... he's their brother.”

Shireen sympathetically said, “Well, Edric's your brother, but his last name is Storm. And you're...” She stopped herself from saying anything that might be touchy.

Bella shook her head, even though the realization dawned on her. “But... he- he never corrected me. Not once.”

It was Edric's turn to shoot her a sad look, “Maybe that says more about him than you can imagine.”

Edric watched as his half-sister turned around and watch as Jon Snow talk and laugh with his siblings, unbeknownst that Bella was glaring at him, her eyes filled with unanswered questions, from across the picnic area.

 

* * *

 

After Bella had stomped away again, Edric turned back to Shireen, intending to ask her about that dragon she’d been clutching all day. But he was stopped by the look on her face – pure outrage and horror as she stared at his neck.

Her hand lifted as if to touch the marks he now knew were visible, but then she shook her head and dropped her arm, stepping closer.

“Who did this to you?” Her voice was filled with anger, just as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

With anyone else, Edric would have refused and told them to mind their own business. But he couldn’t lie to Shireen. “Joff,” he mumbled, hunching up his shirt collar.

“When?”

“Earlier, in the restroom.” He gave her a weak smile. “I’m fine. Gendry was there – he taught him a lesson.”

His cousin’s eyes shifted to where Gendry was fitting a Mickey Mouse cap onto Arya’s head, shaking with laughter.

“I’m surprised he didn’t kill him on the spot.”

“He might have,” Edric admitted. “But I stopped him.”

Shireen smiled. “Of course you did. You’re too good to people, you know that?”

“This, coming from you?” Edric laughed, and after a moment Shireen joined in.

Catching his breath, he looked around again before leaning closer. “Is it … ah,” he gestured to the marks. “Are they obvious?”

She bit her lip, trying to adjust his shirt collar. Standing back, the frown wouldn’t leave her face, and he knew the answer. He spun in a circle, wondering exactly how manly it would be to find some makeup to cover the bruises. Just as he had decided to strike out on his own, a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Edric turned to see Gendry looking at him in concern. Shireen popped up behind him. “Do you think it’d work?”

She was asking Gendry, who nodded after a moment. “I think it just might.”

Before Edric could ask what they were planning, Gendry had raised his voice louder than he knew was possible. “HEY!” He hollered. “Who wants to get their faces painted?”

Barra was old enough to understand “paint” and clapped her hands in glee, while a few of the others glowered. The twins seemed excited enough, though, and each took Barra’s hand to skip over to the booth. Gendry winked at Edric.

“Thank you,” Edric whispered.

“Thank Shireen. It was her idea.” Gendry squeezed her shoulder.

“I am already wearing this ridiculous hat. I will _not_  be putting anything on my face,” came Arya’s loud protest.

Gendry wiggled his eyebrows at Edric and Shireen before turning with a, “Oh come on, I just _know_  you want whiskers,” and they both laughed. He was having far too much fun.

Shireen looped her arm through Edric’s and led him over to the booth also, shoving him in front of her so that he would be one of the first.

“What would you like?” The girl in the booth smiled sweetly at him, and he gulped, trying not to stare. Bright green eyes stared back at him from under dusky lashes and a face dotted with freckles. Curly red hair surrounded her face, brushing the tops of her shoulders – that Edric could now see were also covered similarly in freckles.  Hearing a pointed cough behind him, he tore his eyes away from her, feeling a flush creep up his neck.

Looking down at the paper in front of him, his eyes wandered over all the designs. The Joker, Spiderman, Batman, … plenty of superheroes passed until … “That one.”

The girl looked where his finger was pointing and grinned. “I’m impressed. Not many people make it past Batman.”

Edric felt his chest puff out again slightly as he stepped closer, sitting in the chair next to her. He closed his eyes, feeling the tickle of the brush as the cool paint touched his skin. His mouth pulled into a smile anyways, as the tickling feeling continued.

“Have you ever had your face painted before?” It was the girl, her voice soft and curious as she tilted his head with a gentle hand.

“No, this is the first time.” He wiped his suddenly clammy palms on his jeans. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Only a few months. I used to do it for fun at the _Relay for Life_ in my hometown,” she explained. “Then I was looking for a part-time job and they had openings here. Though, painting a kid’s face is very different from an adult’s.”

Edric could feel her grin even though his eyes were still closed.

“Do you want the ascot, too?”

“The what?”

Her laugh was a little tinkle. “The scarf-thing he wears around his neck.”

“Oh, right.” Edric nodded sheepishly. “Yes please.”

He felt the paint swipe along his neck, instantly cooling and covering the marks in one go, and relief swept through him.

A couple of minutes later, she said, “All done.” Opening his eyes, he found himself staring back at his reflection in the mirror she was holding up. “What do you think?”

Edric looked at the bandana on his forehead, the patch on his left eye, the fake earrings and mustache, and the ascot around his neck. “Perfect.” He turned to her gratefully. “Thank you … uh …”

“Wendy,” she supplied.

“Wendy. I’m Edric.”

“It was nice to meet you, Edric. You make a very handsome pirate,” she added. “Hope you have a fun rest of your day here.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, but was unsure of what else to say, so he left it at that. Hearing a squeal behind him, he turned to see Barra squirming with delight in the chair as the brush tickled her nose.

Wendy laughed. “I’m guessing all these people are your family?”

Edric’s face hurt from smiling so hard. “Yes. They are.”

 

* * *

 

After several roller coasters, Mya declared the group should take a decidedly calmer ride, so Edric found himself at the colorful entrance to It’s a Small World. A tap on the shoulder made him turn, and he nearly took a step back before realizing that would mean stepping off the ledge. Barra giggled, and it was only then that he realized he was looking at one of the twins. Helena grinned, clearly pleased by his reaction, but another voice piped up from behind her before she could comment.

“Look at that, you nearly made him jump off the dock, Lena,” Ariadne came into view and smiled at Edric. “Well, don’t you make a dashing pirate!”

“I think the girl at the booth agreed,” Helena stage-whispered back, and Edric felt his face go red.

Ariadne took pity on him. “Aww don’t scare him off. Come on, you can be on our boat. Won’t that be fun, Barra?”

The little girl clapped her hands excitedly, and Edric bent so they were face to face. “Well don’t you make the cutest kitten there ever was,” he cooed, and Barra planted a sloppy kiss on his nose.

He climbed into the boat first, offering a hand first to Ariadne and then Helena. As they took off slowly onto the Seven Seaways, he couldn’t help but stare at Helena again. “That’s amazing. How’d you get them to do that?”

Helena grinned. Only half her face was painted, but what an image it was. Black stripes stretched from her forehead to chin, while the remaining parts on top were a burnt orange. White surrounded her chin and lips, with a fang peeking out for effect. Even half her nose was pink. The separation between her face and the tiger’s wasn’t clean, either. It had a ragged, ripped look, making it look like she’d torn off half of a mask. But whether the mask was the tiger or the girl, that was the coolest question posed.

“It did take a while,” she admitted. “But they had the design in the book! I kind of did it as a dare. I wanted to see if he could actually do it.”

“He was quite talented,” Ariadne agreed with a giggle, making her twin groan.

“ _Adne_ ," Helena half-heartedly complained, "This one’s the romantic,” she jerked her thumb at her sister.

Edric grinned. He could tell, if their face masks were any clue. Strikingly different from Helena,

Ariadne’s face was painted with the wings of a butterfly, making it look as if she was attending a masquerade ball. Her nose served as the body, with two antennae sprouting upwards past her eyebrows. Shades of pink fanned out from each side of her nose nearly to her ear, the magenta giving rise to a soft pink. The edges of the wings were traced in black.  She looked just as beautiful as Helena, though in a completely different way.

“Yours is lovely, too,” Edric said honestly, and Ariadne smiled back happily.

“Thank you. This whole thing was a great idea, I wonder who thought of it?”

“Shireen,” Edric supplied.

Helena jiggled her knee, making Barra laugh as she bounced up and down. “We’ll have to go thank Miss Shireen, now won’t we?”

As if she’d heard them, Shireen laughed from the boat immediately behind theirs, though they couldn’t see her. “She’s had fun today, right?”

It was Adne who asked, her voice a bit dreamy.

Edric nodded. “Quite so. Much more than she expected, I’m sure.”

“I bet the Stark boy has a lot to do with that,” Adne replied.

Helena rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’m sure _somebody_  can leave the park without hooking up today, right?”

“Well, we will,” Adne pointed out, rather sadly. “It’s okay thought. He’s her key.”

Helena groaned. “Not this again.”

“What do you mean?” Edric was curious. Adne leaned forward, clearly excited to have someone to share her idea with.

“I have this theory that love works like a lock and key. Everyone walks around all locked up, they just don’t know it until they find their key.” She sat back, obviously pleased with herself.

Edric surprised himself. “That’s a very sweet way of looking at it.”

“And quite impractical,” Helena cut in. “What if someone is happy on their own. It makes it sound like they’re just, stuck, forever. We shouldn’t  _need_  someone else in or der for our lives to be fulfilled.”

“See, isn’t my theory much more fun?” Adne cocked her head and winked at Edric before starting to laugh. A moment later, Helena’s serious expression had vanished and she was immersed in giggles as well.

Edric shook his head at the two of them, feeling his mouth curl into a grin anyways. They’d both made a good point, though he was still inclined to be on Adne’s side. It made him feel a bit better about things.

Ariadne was watching him knowingly. “How’s your day been so far? I bet all the ladies can’t get enough of a swashbuckler like you.”

He chuckled. “If that’s true, you’ll have to tell me where they all went.” Seeing Barra reaching for him, he took her off Helena’s lap and kissed her cheek noisily. “Besides, my best girl’s right here, isn’t that right, Barra?"

He raised his hand for a high-five, grinning when the little girl raised her tiny hand to his. As the ride continued, the classic song continued playing, and Edric sighed contentedly.

“You seem happy,” Helena noted.

“I think I am. As much as we were all expecting today to be a trainwreck, I really do like getting to know you all. I don’t know how else it would have happened.”

Ariadne smiled. “We were talking about that earlier. We have a big foster family back home, but we weren’t sure how today would turn out. But mostly everyone’s been really nice.”

“What’s it like having a big family?”

“Lots of cleaning,” Helena replied instantly, and Edric got the impression that she was responsible for most house chores. “And big dinners and piles of clothes everywhere-“

“And bickering, teasing, game nights, the whole nine yards,” Adne cut in. “Our parents are great. Never made us feel as if we were too much to take on, you know? They already have so much on their plate as it is.”

“That sounds nice,” Edric said wistfully.

“Maybe you can come around some time for family dinner,” Adne smiled. “You’d love it. The others are a lot of fun. Maybe we could invite a few of the others, too,” she directed the last bit at her sister, as if she’d just thought of it.

Helena nodded in agreement. “That would be nice, actually. We could do a potluck – everyone brings something!”

“Just tell me when and where,” Edric promised, and they both grinned happily.

 


	6. Barra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally finished this chapter! *phew* This one took a lot of coordinating but we're happy that it turned out alright, in the end. We certainly had a lot of fun writing it for sure, so we hope you enjoy this one! :D
> 
> _This chapter features **another hidden message from Barra**. I hope you have fun deciphering it. :)_

Barra happily clutched the water gun that Bella had bought for her. Or rather, that Bella had sweet-talked the store clerk into giving her a very handsome discount on the “Buzz Lightyear Aqua Blast Spaceship Water Gun” that left the tab very small compared to the price tag. The others had lots of different, rather expensive-looking souvenirs, but all Barra wanted was her water gun.

And possibly a picture with Snow White, but they hadn't seen many princesses out and about all day.

“They're probably staying inside their air-conditioned castles because it's so damn hot outside.” Arya had said, taking Gendry's large water bottle from him and draining over half of the bottle. Her half-brother didn't seem to mind and looked rather amused by the young Stark girl's behavior.

Minutes later the group had settled near the border of Fantasyland and Main Street, taking refuge from the sun that was beating down relentlessly upon the guests of the park. From where they were sitting, the group pulled out from their packs, snacks of every kind. Barra sat next to her half-sister Myrcella, secretly thinking to herself that the Baratheon golden girl was a princess enough for her. She had beautiful long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes that lit up when she smiled. Myrcella pulled out a box of Lemonheads and asked Barra if she would like some. Barra nodded excitedly, having never tasted the lemon-flavored treat before and relished in the rush of sour that the lemon juice filled her with.

Just as she was about to ask for more, the prince-like Robb Stark tapped her on her shoulder and pointed towards a pretty looking woman who was wearing a very familiar blue and yellow dress with a red headband in her hair. Barra's eyes widened so big she looked as though she might choke from excitement.

“It looks like one of the princesses has come out for a walk.” Robb said, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. “Would you like to go and meet her?”

Barra nodded vigorously before she grabbed Myrcella (because she still wanted some more of that delicious candy) and Robb's hands and pulled them after the princess in question. They made their way down Main Street, through Town Square Courtyard and into the Town Square Theater, where a small line was already forming for the princess’s arrival.

Robb and Myrcella waited in line patiently behind Barra, who was anxiously standing on the tips of her toes as she tried to get a better look at the princess who was happily signing autographs and taking pictures with all the other kids.

By the time Barra was to the front of the line, she could hardly contain her excitement. Myrcella held her hand as they walked up to Snow White.

“Hi,” Snow said, as Barra looked up at her in awe. “How are you today?”

Barra smiled and motioned for Snow White to kneel down. She then proceeded to whisper in Snow's ear.

Snow White pulled back with a polite smile, “I'm doing very well, thank you. Would you like a picture?”

Barra's face fell a bit as she leaned forward and whispered something again.

“You don't have a camera? Oh, well, we should ask your mom and dad then if maybe they have a pretty camera telephone,” Snow White turned to Myrcella and Robb then with an expectant smile on her face, “Mom? Dad? Do you own a wireless telephone that she could use to take a picture with?”

Myrcella sputtered that she wasn't Barra's mother but rather her half-sister, her face turning beet red.

Barra whispered into Snow White's ear once more. This time Snow pulled back and blushed slightly. “Oh, I see,” She turned to look at Robb for a moment before turning back to Barra and confidently said, “I'm sure that's not true. _You_ are most certainly his favorite princess.”

Barra was confused by this and tilted her head in a silent request for an explanation. Snow White airily giggled, “Well, you would be his princess. He would be the King and your mother, the Queen.”

Barra thought for a moment that it would have been very nice if Myrcella had been her mother. Myrcella was beautiful and kind and had Lemonheads. She would be the nicest of all the queens. The Queens and step-mothers were always mean or weak and they certainly did not have Lemonheads. Barra looked at Myrcella, who was being ushered by Snow White's personal guard to join Barra in a commemorative picture, “Oh, there's no need to be shy. There, there, come and hold your princess like so.” Myrcella, unable to protest as the Disney security guard urged her forward and Robb, too amused to help her out when she shot him a plea for assistance, simply pulled out his phone from his back-pocket and waited as Myrcella begrudgingly got situated, holding Barra up next to Snow White. The smile that he gave Myrcella made Barra think that he looked more like a king rather than a prince now. Robb was funny, and charming, and he made Myrcella blush like the other princesses in the movies do, just before they would longingly look into each others' eyes, silently declaring their love for one another. Barra decided then that Robb would make a fitting King after all, especially if Myrcella was his Queen.

 

* * *

 

She eagerly clutched at Bella’s hand as they all gathered in a circle. Sansa had taken advantage of the twins’ journey to the bathrooms to remind them all of the upcoming surprise they were planning. Barra had to pee also, but she was too excited for this and didn’t want to be left out.

“Have you all got your presents? Or at least thought about it?” Sansa was asking.

Edric was the first to speak. “I saw a Beauty and the Beast-themed dish and cup set that I thought Adne might like. But it’s a bit expensive.”

“Oh that sounds lovely!” Sansa clapped her hands. “Maybe a few of us can pitch in for it. Make it a group gift of sorts.”

“We found a cute shop a while back, didn’t we Barra?” Bella winked at her, motioning to her water gun. “There were some great things in there, too.”

“Is that the one with all those huge hats?” Arya inquired. “There was this awesome giant hat shaped like a Christmas tree, with all these characters as the ornaments.”

“That’s right. The one that nearly knocked you over when you put it on,” Gendry laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Sansa pursed her lips. “I don’t know if that’s a proper gift-”

“Are you kidding?” Bella cut in. “That sounds like a fun gift! I bet Helena would never take it off. Even in this heat. She _loves_ Christmas.”

Jon shushed them all just as the twins rejoined them.

“What are we talking about?” Helena asked.

“We were just deciding what ride to go on next,” Myrcella explained quickly. “Barra, what do you think?”

Barra wrinkled her nose, like she always saw Edric do when he was thinking hard. Then she grinned and pointed.

 

* * *

 

Barra smiled at Tommen as he helped her off of the _Alice and Wonderland_ ride. She was content that the day was going exactly as she had planned. She got the chance to board on lots of rides, even though her one fear was that she was not going to be tall enough for the fun and scary rides.

Luckily for her, she was wearing her big girl shoes that gave her exactly one extra inch, putting her just over the height requirement for all the rides.

Tommen turned to her to ask where she would like to go next as they waited for the rest of the group to join them under the blissful shade of a giant willow tree. Barra looked around the area and saw the object of her affections just across the way on a tiny hill overlooking glistening waters. Barra pointed across the ways from where they were standing and happily began to skip over towards the Haunted Mansion. The golden-haired Baratheon swallowed thickly, looking forlornly at the creepy austere looking mansion with trepidation. “Doesn't that look scary to you, Barra?”

Barra shook her head as she pulled his arm towards the line that was formed just inside the wrought iron gates that loomed over the cultivated and decorated area in front of the terrace.

“Seriously, though, why would anyone ever want to go in here?” he muttered, waving for the rest to follow them.

“Because.” Barra answered pragmatically as her eyes twinkled in anticipation.

The rest of the crew joined them as they once again made their way through another line. Despite what other people may have thought, Barra actually liked the waiting-in-line portions of the rides because it was then when she got to listen and get to know all of the fun and friendly people who were constantly smiling at her and feeding her yummy foods and giving her water guns. She especially liked Edric, who could turn her into a six foot mountain conqueror even without her big girl shoes.

She was not too much of a fan of Jon, though she tolerated him just fine (Joffrey didn't count because he was not part of the group since he was in “time-out” for being a super meany). The thing with Jon was that she could tell that he was not being honest with himself. Everyone else was honest with who they were and Barra felt very comfortable with getting what she was seeing. She couldn't stand that Jon was hiding behind this mask like he was happy with who he was “acting like” when, in actuality, it was so obvious to her that he was clearly _not_ happy.

He was only acting like it. Barra didn't understand why and that annoyed her to no end.

She had always thought that it might be easier to act like you were happy when you were around _other_ people (although it wasn't preferred, but she at least understood the reasoning) but with family? Jon was surrounded by his family members and yet he _still_ was hiding behind his façade of utter joy when he shouldn't have to. _Especially_ with family.

“Ooo, that sounds great! I haven't seen a really nice fireworks show in ages! When is it?” Sansa asked as Mya suggested checking out the Firework Spectacular show.

Barra raised her hands earnestly turning to the two girls behind Tommen and her. “Da night!”

Sansa chuckled, her pearly white smile shone bright as the radiant sun. Barra couldn’t help but admire the young lady with her fiery red locks tousling in the warm wind that raked through the front of the mansion. “That's right, Barra, it's going to be 'tonight'. I meant to ask what time it was going to start because we have reservations at a very special restaurant for some * _ahem_ * very special set of girls tonight, and I wanted to make sure we would have enough time to get back from dinner to watch the show.”

Barra nodded, her lips formed a tiny 'o' to prove to Sansa that she understood her.

They slowly made their way inside of the mansion, sighing as the cool air from the vents were more refreshing that foreboding. The organ music filled the foyer as the fancy dressed ladies (Barra assumed those were the same types of ladies that helped raise Bella so Barra made sure to smile extra big at them) told them to move in as tight as possible to fill in all the “dead space”.

Finally the doors to a secret room opened in front of the crowd and Barra shuffled in, holding tightly to Tommen's hand. He looked like he needed the moral support, since Queen Myrcella was at the back of the line talking with her red-haired king.

The room was a 360 degree octagon with four seemingly normal portraits of a girl with an umbrella, a man holding a document, an older lady with a rose in hand, and a man with a bowler hat who sat on the shoulders of his friend. Instead of studying the paintings though, Barra admired the hissing gargoyles that were holding up fake candles as an ominous voice began to fill the room.

“ _Welcome, foolish mortals to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your Ghost Host. Our tour begins here, in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state._ ”

As the room filled up and the large door slid close, Barra looked up at Tommen whose breaths were shallow and sweat started to glisten on his forehead, despite the chilly temperature of the room. Barra gave his hand a light squeeze, and he looked down at her with a weak smile.

The voice continued to speak from somewhere above their heads.

_“Kindly step all the way in, please. And, do make room for everyone... there's no turning back now.”_

One of the fancy dressed ladies, who had joined them on their tour, spoke over the hushed voices with a booming voice, “Everyone please step away from the walls into the dead center of the room, please. Thank you.”

Nervous chuckles trickled from the group as everyone took a few steps back from the walls when the omniscient voice returned:

_“Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieted metamorphoses...”_

As the Ghost Host continued to taunt his guests, the room began to "stretch." The portraits on the walls began to elongate and soon revealed the fates of previous guests. The bearded gentleman holding a document, wearing only his undergarments from the waist down and standing on top of a lighted keg of dynamite. The pretty young lady holding the umbrella was balancing on a fraying tightrope above the gaping jaws of an alligator. The old woman holding a rose was revealed to be sitting atop a tall gravestone, at the bottom of which is a stone bust of what they could assume to have been her late-husband “George”  had a hatchet embedded in his head. And finally, the man in a bowler hat sitting on another man's shoulders, who in turn sat on the shoulders of a third man who was waist-deep in quicksand.

_“Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or... is it your imagination?”_

Tommen was shaking next to Barra, muttering something like he was hoping that all this was his imagination and that it was all a dream and that he was going to wake up any minute now surrounded by woodland creatures and his kittens where it was safe, and bright, and sunny, and where there weren’t any scary voices talking about his impending doom.

_“And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows, and no doors... Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!” The voice boomed with an evil cackle. “Of course, there's always my way...”_

A sudden clap of thunder lit up overhead right as the lights went out. Everyone looked up and gasped in horror as the ceiling had vanished and revealed the cupola above, where the corpse of the Ghost Host was dangling from a noose on the ceiling, illuminated by flashes of lightning.

Seconds later, the room was plunged again into blackness, and a bloodcurdling scream rang across the room — as if a mysterious soul fell from the ceiling to the floor, ending with the sound of shattering bones. The tingling sensation of suspense and horror ripped an excited giggle from Barra as the room was dead silent. “Is dark!” she declared gleefully.

Everyone around her nervously chuckled as one of the walls slid open to reveal a long corridor of lined with more paintings. And it looked as though it was raining outside, thunder clapping and lightning illuminating the true nature of the haunted paintings.

Barra looked up to make sure that Tommen was still okay when she nearly yelped at the sight of Jon holding her hand. A loud roar exploded from his lungs that sounded like a cross between a werewolf and a dragon, scaring the neighboring tourists around them (who glared at him in irritation). His noise scared Barra far more than the dark room with the hanging corpse in it ever could and in that :Dmoment Barra decided that maybe Jon wasn't all that bad. He was still too happy for her liking - still not honest enough yet to himself - but at least he could make her heart skip a beat.

 

* * *

 

Mya had agreed to distract the twins for a while, insisting they accompany her to The Jungle Cruise. This left the rest of the group time to look for their surprise gifts for tonight. Barra was starting to feel a bit tired at the thought of more walking when a tall shadow blocked the sunlight. Then bright blue eyes were looking down at her as Gendry knelt to her level.

“I have a feeling you love piggy-back rides.” He grinned. “Am I right?”

Barra clapped her hands with a delighted squeal, and he turned so his back faced her, letting her clamber on.

“Hold tight,” he warned, before standing up swiftly, his hands tight around her legs. She let out another excited squeal, more than happy with her new mode of transportation. Arya grinned and held her hand up for a high-five from Barra.

“Way to go, you lucky girl!” She raised an eyebrow at Gendry. “Aren’t you the chivalrous one?”

“Anything a lone knight can do for his princess, right Barra?” Gendry turned his head, letting out a surprised laugh when Barra impulsively planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

They headed off in the group, Barra clinging happily to Gendry’s shoulders. When they reached a section of souvenir shops, they decided to attack them one by one, looking for presents.

“By the way,” Edric called out, “the twins mentioned earlier that they’d love to have us over for a dinner party some time. I think it’d be nice if we could do that.”

“I agree.” Sansa’s face fell. “But when will all of us be in the same place again? School’s starting up soon, and I know Jon and Robb both have internships also.”

“What about at Christmas?” Surprised, everyone turned to look at Arya, who crossed her arms defensively. “What? We all get a week’s holiday, right? I’m sure everybody could set aside an evening. I know it’s a ways out, but-”

“It could work,” Gendry finished softly.

“We could surprise them with a tree!” Bella exclaimed. When they looked at her in confusion, she elaborated. “I never really had a real Christmas tree growing up. It’d be so much fun to bring it to their house and decorate it together. We could all even find the ornaments here.”

Everyone was beginning to smile as the ideas sank in, and soon Barra was giggling as they began to raise their voices to talk over each other in their excitement.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when the group made their way to sit on the sides of a planter to watch the parade. Barra sat herself in between Mt. Edric and Queen Myrcella. The pretty Baratheon girl turned to her with a fresh box of Lemonhead and asked how much Barra wanted.

“and'ful!” Barra said excitedly. Myrcella playfully pulled back and waited until Barra answered politely before she smiled and filled her small palms with about a dozen or so small lemon flavored candy.

Then, from behind them, Robb walked around and slipped to stand in front of Barra, Myrcella, and Edric. Picking Barra up easily, Robb twirled her around in the air (Barra's peals of laughter filling the area as she clutched her small treat in her hands) before he spun around and plopped in between Edric and Myrcella.

“Oh nice! You're giving out Lemonheads, Myrcella? Could I get some?” Robb asked innocently.

Myrcella's eyes narrowed before she made a move to pour of her candy into his hand. Robb though, pulled back, and dramatically made a show of how preoccupied his hands were. “Sorry, my hands are full. Could you just feed me some, please?”

Barra noticed Myrcella's eyes widened to size of saucers as her entire face turned pink. She sputtered and blushed fiercely turning her head away from Robb, whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Tommen, who was sitting on the other side of Myrcella, pulled out his park map and prepared to fan Myrcella again.

Myrcella turned to look at the the half dozen or so Lemonheads left in Barra's hand when an idea struck her. “Barra, would you mind sharing one of your Lemonheads so that Robb could have-”

But before Myrcella could finish, Barra poured the rest of her treat into her mouth, her cheeks puffing to show how full they were, as she blinked up and shrugged innocently at the pretty Baratheon girl. Myrcella gave her a suspicious glare before scowling at Robb who was snickering uncontrollably from behind her back, tucking his face into her soft black curls.

Finally, Myrcella pour out two small candies, and passed them to Barra and said, “Since he is doing you a favor, you are entitled to feed him.”

Robb threw his head back and laughed as he accepted the candy from Barra before he muttered, “Aww, you're no fun, 'Cella.”

A tap on Barra's shoulder brought her back to see that Edric was speaking to her, “Mya was wondering where you would like to go after the parade, Barra?”

Barra patted Edric's shoulder, indicating that she wanted to once again climb atop Mt. Edric. He laughed and took her off Robb's hands and swung her over his shoulders so she was high above everyone else. She looked around dramatically, shading her eyes from the sun that was still blaring down from the blue sky, and smiled as she found her next conquest. “Terrors!” She exclaimed, drumming her hands enthusiastically on top of Edric's tuft of soft black hair and pointed to the “Tower of Terror” that was across the way from where the parade was being held.

From where she was sitting, Barra heard Tommen moan in panic.


	7. Reprieve and Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your constant support. We both love that you all are enjoying yourselves. Here's a multi-POV chapter for you! :D Let us know what you think in the comments below and... enjoy!

Jon was paying for a frozen lemonade for Barra when Robb walked up and nudged him in the rib.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey. Did you want one?”

Robb shook his head negatively with smile. They walked back to the group, chatting randomly about the events of the day.

“How are you holding up? You doing okay?” Robb asked suddenly.

Jon gave him a funny look. “Yeah, fine. Good. Great, even.”

Robb nodded, not wanting to push the subject regardless of the fact that he knew that Jon was holding back about something. He watched with a smile as Jon handed Barra her frozen treat. She waved down his brother to kneel down and once Jon had done as she requested, she whispered something in his ear.

Jon's face split into a grin, “You're very welcome, but you have to pay for that frozen lemonade.” Barra's eyes widened in confusion while Jon's eyes filled with mischief. He tapped his cheek and waited for Barra to understand. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway as she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. She looked at him as if to ask whether he was “satisfied yet?” and when he nodded she ran back to Edric who was saving her place in line for the Dumbo ride.

Jon stood back up and saw that Robb was openly studying him with quiet reverence.

“What?”

“Nothing...”

“Well, obviously it's not nothing.”

Robb didn't answer right away instead allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts. The day had been spent apart from each other, both men had found fellowship in the company of the other group members. But for Robb, who had lived his entire life with Jon, knew that something was off. Jon was hiding something and his smiles were but a mask for something that was eating away at him beneath the surface of his cheerful veneer.

“You know... if you ever need to talk about anything... you could always come to me.” Robb wasn't use to speaking out loud about all these feelings with Jon; there had just always been an unspoken understanding between the two; like an agreement that need not be stated. But today, it seemed as though Jon had forgotten this fact and was shouldering a great burden he couldn't even talk to Robb about. “Or... at least, talk to Arya. I know how you two get on and all...”

It was Jon's turn to brush off the conversation. “Don't worry about it. I just...” Jon looked around to make sure everyone else was either on a ride, out of earshot, or preoccupied with other things, before he muttered, “I've just been thinking about Val, is all...”

Robb immediately understood. “Oh.”

Jon nodded.

Robb waited a beat before he asking, “Hasn't she called back?”

The younger Stark shook his head.

Robb laid a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. “Hang in there, Snow.”

“I'm trying, Robb, I really am.” His face cracked for just a second, and Robb saw the anguish that was festering beneath the surface of his brother's easy smiles.

He squeezed Jon's shoulder. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Bella found herself last in line for the Mad Tea Party, which they had all unwittingly been pulled into by Barra’s infectious glee.  Her delighted squeals had them all looking towards the colorful, spinning teacups, which she was happily pointing to from her perch atop Edric’s shoulders. It startled Bella out of her thoughts about Jon, but only momentarily, and soon her mind drifted back to the matter of Jon Snow while they waited for the ride.

It made him all the more interesting and her all the more curious, and that was a problem. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Jon Snow, or about any boy for that matter. She’d met enough quiet, mysterious strangers to know better. And yet now and then he would tease his younger sister or laugh with Edric, and she found herself wanting to know how to make it happen again.

Suddenly, her feet hit the steps, and Bella looked up to see the steps to the platform. Belatedly, she saw most of the teacups were full.

“Bella!”

She swiveled to find the source, doing her best to mask her surprise when she saw it was Sansa. The red-haired girl was waving from one of the white teacups that had been decorated with hearts in every shade of pink. With an inward sigh, Bella stepped onto the platform and made her way over. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Sansa; she just always felt out of place around girls like Sansa Stark. They always seemed to have it together, when Bella was just happy to have scraped by yet again. But Sansa had given her no reason to dislike her, so she kept her mouth shut and got into the teacup.

As she sat down, she saw Sansa was holding Barra on her lap, currently tickling the young girl’s sides and eliciting peals of laughter. As the ride started, so did the jaunty, light music, and Sansa grasped Barra’s hands, raising them high and swaying side to side in a seated dance. Bella smiled, though she was slightly envious of the other girl’s apparent ease with Barra.

“You’re really good with her,” she said quietly, and Sansa looked up with a wry grin.

“Thanks. Years of babysitting tend to have that effect.” She pointed to another teacup, and Bella looked over expecting to see her younger brothers. Instead, she saw Arya curled up next to Gendry while trying to sneak flowers in to Edric’s hair. “That one was a handful, as I’m sure you can tell. Add Bran and Rickon and it was a party.”

Now Bella was becoming curious. “What about your older brothers?”

Sansa shrugged, pulling out a small bag of chocolates from her purse and offering Barra the sweets. “They usually went to work with my dad. Especially Robb. Jon was always at school. He’s been studious for as long as I can remember.” She glanced at Bella sidelong. “You two seemed to be getting along well.”

Bella schooled her expression despite the heat creeping into her cheeks. “Same as everyone else, I suppose.” She left it at that, doing her best not to let her eyes wander over to the yellow teacup where she knew he was sitting.

His sister thankfully had more tact than he did, and let her off the hook with a small smile. The teacups continued to spin, allowing them a view of nearly everyone else in their group. Bella kept looking at the purple and orange cups, which were definitely spinning much faster than theirs.

“We’re going a bit slow, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sorry. This one’s the slowest. They all go at different speeds,” Sansa explained. “I just didn’t want Barra to get sick or anything.”

“Wow, you really do think of everything,” Bella said admiringly, and the other girl laughed.

“So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Ever had to babysit?”

“Not really.” Bella grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t exactly have a traditional childhood.” At Sansa’s look, she rushed on. “Not that it was all bad, it was just … different.”

Sansa nodded, resting her head atop Barra’s chin. Somehow, Bella had the urge to go on. “No offense or anything, but I’m not sure we’d have gotten along a few years ago.”

The Stark girl only laughed again, adjusting her grip on Barra before looking back over at her. “I think all of us were pretty different a few years ago.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, I’m sure when I was younger we would have barely spoken, if at all.” Sansa shrugged. “A lot of things change as you grow up, I guess.” There was a sad tinge to her voice that made Bella want to shuffle closer. Just as quickly as it came, though, it was gone, and Sansa had turned to her with a bright smile. “But that’s the magic of Disneyland, right? We can all be kids for a day again.”

Bella smiled. “Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Bran was reaching for one of the Eeyore mugs on the store shelf when someone yelled his name, nearly making him drop the thing.

“Bran Stark, is that you?” Her voice sounded out again from the aisle, and he grinned immediately. The clothing racks behind him were pushed aside, and then Meera was standing in front of him, beaming.

“Hi, Meera.”

“Gods, it _is_ you!” She gave him a big hug, catching him off balance - as she always seemed to do. Getting over his surprise, he hugged her back.

“It’s good to see you on your feet again,” she told him when she’d let go. “I’ll bet it feels even better.”

Bran shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. “Thanks. It really does. It’s nice to be rid of the wheels.”

Meera grinned, and he took a second to get a proper look at her. Whisps of short, dark brown hair were escaping her hairtie, leaving her looking windswept and breathtaking despite her crisp-looking uniform, which was completed by a red bowtie and polished leather shoes that gleamed under the bright lights of the Emporium.

“I was hoping you’d be working today,” he admitted, and her smile widened. “I just forgot to ask you _where_.”

“Well I found you anyways,” she teased. “Can’t escape me for long.”

 _I wouldn’t want to_ , he nearly said, but kept his mouth shut at the last second. “So, uh, what time are you done?”

“I get off at 8 today. I’ll be down at the one of the carts on Main Street starting at 5.”

Bran nodded, trying to muster up the courage to do something more than nod dumbly. The idea of asking her to meet up had crossed his mind already, but he couldn’t seem to voice it. In his head, the words always came out smooth and unhurried, but that never translated to what he actually said around her.

An older woman interrupted them to ask her a question, and with an apologetic, “Be right back,” Meera guided the customer away.

“What are you waiting for?” Came a hiss in his ear, and Bran nearly jumped a foot in the air. As it was, he turned so fast that he tripped and almost went flying into a rack of pins, but Robb managed to grab him in time despite his laughter.

“Gods, Robb! Are you mad?”

“Sorry -" He wheezed between waves of chuckles, "Couldn’t help myself. But seriously, _what_ are you waiting for?” His older brother looked at him expectantly, and Bran crossed his arms, defiant.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Robb only raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Really?_

Bran didn’t answer, just huffed and went back to inspecting the mugs he was choosing for the twins’ presents. A minute later, he heard Robb sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m only saying, if you _want_ to say anything, you should do it before someone else does. Life’s too short to wait. Though, I think you’ve figured that much out already.”

He stood there long after his brother had left, pushing down the lump in his throat.

“Bran?” Meera’s voice made him turn around, though she saw the indecision on his face right away. “What is it?”

Her concern was touching, and hearing Robb’s voice in his head, Bran took a deep breath.

“Wouldyouliketomeetupat8?” He blurted.

Meera’s eyes widened a bit, but she only stared at him. "Sorry, come again?”

Bran bounced on his feet, letting out a nervous laugh. “Sorry... uh... would you, uh, maybe, that is, if you don’t have- but if you-”

“Bran.” Meera laughed and set both hands on his shoulders. “What’s up?”

He stood a little straighter  and met her gaze. “Would you like to meet up tonight after work? We’re staying for the fireworks show.”  
  
She tilted her her head, giving him an incredulous grin. “Of course, I’d like to meet up! That sounds fun.”

Bran was momentarily dazzled before he could regain his speech. “Okay, good … that’s really good. So, I can, uh, call you later, and we can figure out where to meet and stuff.“

Meera nodded. “Sounds great.” Then a crowd of teenagers entered the store and she sighed. Starting to walk backwards, she called out with a grin, “Gotta go. You better call me, Stark. I know where you go to school.”

He laughed, feeling lighter than air. “I will. I definitely will.”

* * *

 “We should get this one.”

“No. That hardly shows we put any effort into the gift.”

“Oh! This is cute! Can we get this one, Robb?”

“Yes, Sansa, that one would be a nice gift... if we were getting it for you.”

“Robb!” Sansa protested.

“Sansa!” Robb mimicked.

His voice was stern when she gave him her best puppy dog look. “No. Put it back and keep looking.”

* * *

Gendry sat down on the bench with a thump, happily eyeing his strawberry ice cream. When a shadow crossed his view, he looked up expecting to see Arya, only to see Mya hesitantly standing in front of him.

“Mind if I sit?” She asked.

Though surprised, he nodded and gestured to the seat next to him. “Not at all, go ahead.”

She sat gratefully, stretching her legs out with a sigh. For a while, they were both quiet, something Gendry greatly valued. Not many people could sit silently without feeling the need to fill the space with chatter. But Mya had always seemed to understand that, and for that he liked her. He also admired her for putting up with everyone as much as she did. Most people would have exploded by now, he thought, but just when he expected her to hit a breaking point, she reached into some inner strength and drew back, finding another way to resolve the situation or simply ignore the issue. Having been in his share of fights (and then some), he could respect just how difficult that was to do.

“So how are you?”

Mya’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he took another bite of ice cream before replying carefully.

“I’m fine. Better than expected, honestly.” He gave her a small grin. “How’re you holding up?”

“Quite well, really. Aside from Joff, the day’s been rather fun.”

His mood darkened at the mere mention of the little twit, but he squashed his anger. It would be no use to him. “Yeah, it wasn’t half-bad.”

“Did I hear you guys talking about Christmas gifts?”

Gendry nodded, a smile crossing his face as he remembered the hat he’d made Arya try on. “Yeah, Edric mentioned the twins had invited us all over for a big dinner thing, and Arya suggested we do it during the holiday, when we’re all back in town.” He shrugged. “It’s a nice thought.”

“But you don’t think it’ll happen.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, it’s not … I’d really like for it to work out.” He surprised himself with the answer. “I guess I’m just worried that someone or another will find an excuse and slowly people will drop out. Four months is a long time.”

“I suppose so,” she mused quietly. “But then, it depends on who you’re dealing with, too. These Starks don’t appear to take promises very lightly. I think you could count on them. If you wanted to.”

Gendry smiled to himself, spooning some more ice cream into his mouth as he watched Arya having entirely too much fun with the water gun. Maybe, just maybe, they were crazy enough to make it work after all.

* * *

Myrcella was giving Barra a piggyback ride when she noticed Shireen sitting near the fountain as the others stood in line for food. She’d been wanting to talk to her since morning, after seeing how nervous she seemed when they first met. But when she noticed how enamored the young Stark boy had been with her, and how comfortable Shireen appeared around him, Myrcella decided to let them be. It was hard enough meeting new people without others constantly checking over your shoulder.

Now, she approached the other girl slowly, giving her a tentative tap on her shoulder. Shireen jumped slightly, turning, and her face settled into a small, polite smile as she saw Myrcella. Then Barra peeked over her shoulder, and her grin widened, becoming less guarded immediately.

“Hi.” Myrcella held out a hand. “We haven’t had a chance to meet properly yet.”

Shireen grasped her hand gently but didn’t hold it for longer than a few seconds. “Hi. Myrcella, right?”

Myrcella blew her long hair from her face. “Please, just Cella.” She grinned.

Shireen patted the edge of the fountain next to her, and Myrcella sat, swinging Barra onto her lap. The little girl reached up to whisper in her ear, and she laughed. “Well it’s not my fault you ate them all in one go last time!” Looking up, she explained, “She wants more Lemonheads.”

Shireen giggled. “I’m not surprised, with the way she devoured them earlier.”

Looking around for a shop and not seeing very many, Myrcella sighed. They must have been in the other direction, where they’d just come from a few minutes ago. She was about to ask Shireen to watch Barra when the other girl leaned over. “We’ll make the boys go find more,” she whispered, winking conspiratorially.

Myrcella tossed her head back and laughed. “What do you say, Barra? Does that sound like a plan?”

Barra clapped her hands, delighted at the prospect of more candy.

“We’ve been spoiling her all day,” Myrcella remarked, not sorry at all.

“She deserves it. She’s everyone’s little princess,” Shireen tweaked Barra’s nose gently.

Myrcella eyed the dragon snout that was currently peaking out of Shireen’s backpack. “That’s cute,” she remarked, and Shireen turned to see what she was pointing to. Her face colored almost instantly.

“Oh, thanks. He is, isn’t he? I named him Edgar.”

“Where’d you find him?”

“Uh, Rickon sort of won him earlier and he just, well …” She fumbled, ending on a shrug and Myrcella nodded knowingly.

“That’s sweet,” was all she said in reply, trying not to grin when the other girl’s shoulders drooped with relief.

After a moment, Shireen ventured, “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Has R- … how’s your day been so far?”

Myrcella did her best to ignore what Shireen had clearly been too shy to ask - only because she had no idea how to answer.

“It’s been fun. It’s really nice getting to know so many new people at once,” she said instead. Despite her best efforts, her eyes sought out the mop of curly brown hair that was currently … heading straight for them. _Oh, gods._

Robb was juggling ice cream in two cones and a cup as he approached, a wide grin on his face. With a small bow, he presented the cup to Barra. “One double-chocolate brownie for Your Highness.”

Barra tapped him on the head with her spoon in thanks, and Myrcella suppressed her urge to giggle at his far too adorable antics. That was, until he held out one of the ice cream cones to her. She was so surprised she could only look back into his very blue eyes.

“For me?”

He cocked his head to the side with a crooked grin. “Of course. You think I’d get ice cream and leave you out, Cella?”

With a shy smile and murmured thanks, she accepted the ice cream from him, even more surprised to find that it was her favorite - vanilla ice cream with cherry swirls.

“How’d you know I love this flavor?”

“I may have coaxed it out of Tommen,” Robb grinned and plopped down next to her, munching on his own cone. Leaning behind her, he said to Shireen, “Rickon’s bringing your ice cream. He got stuck a bit farther back in line.”

Shireen pinked. “Thanks. I think maybe I’ll go keep him company.” With a small wave and somewhat pointed glance at Robb, she left them with a slight skip in her step, and Myrcella blushed at the obvious setup. Robb didn’t seem to mind, though, only chuckling.

“Rickon’s got it bad for her,” he said quietly. He sounded rather proud. Myrcella told him as much, and he grinned, shrugging. “I can’t help it, I suppose. I haven’t seen him enjoy himself this much in a long time. She’s good for him.”

“And what about you?” She prodded.

His gaze landed on her curiously. “What about me?”

“Are you having fun today?”

“Of course I am. Between Barra and Lemonheads and Snow White, how could I not?” He laughed outright when she shoved him, her cheeks aflame.

“You suck.”

“Come on, Cella, you know it wouldn’t have been the same if you weren’t there.” Myrcella looked up at him. “Admit it. You’re having fun, too.”

She rolled her eyes but allowed herself a brief smile. “Maybe.”

They were quiet for a while until he remarked, “You’ve been wonderful with Barra all day.”

Myrcella blinked in surprise. It was something only a sibling would notice, she thought absently. “Thanks,” she told him gratefully, breaking into a smile. “I used to take care of Tommen sometimes, when everyone else got busy with events and engagements. I rather enjoyed it. Sort of reminded me how to have fun, you know? He was so little, he didn’t care about all the things that you start to notice when you grow up. It was just a nice break, I suppose.”

She stopped abruptly, suddenly shy at having said so much at once. Robb was looking at her in slight wonder, apparently thinking the same thing. But then he smiled back at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I understand. I wasn’t around as much as I’d have liked as Bran and Rickon grew up, but when I was … it’s like a whole different world. They just saw things so differently. I’m afraid I became a bit jaded for some time,” he admitted.

Myrcella put a hand on his arm, trying not to overthink what she was doing. “It happens to the best of us,” she said. “But everyone can tell they look up to you the most. With good reason.”

Robb gazed back at her, his fingers resting over hers briefly. “Thanks, Cella.”


	8. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly feel like the support we are getting for this story is growing with each chapter. Thank you so much for all of your continued support and love. Your comments and kudos mean the world to us and we can't possibly show our appreciation for it in any other way than... here's the next chapter! Haha. We hope you enjoy it; it was a very special one to write for us.
> 
> Enjoy and we hope to see you in the comments below!

As the bombast music from the parade died down and the crowd began to disperse, Helena turned to the group and grinned. With the exception of the near incident this morning between Joffrey and Robb, everyone was getting along just wonderfully. She felt her chest constrict the moment she saw Ariadne hold Barra, snuggling the little girl close when Edric, seemingly out of nowhere, attacked her twin with a hug. Mya then jumped in and before she knew it, her sister was swallowed up in a giant group hug. Bella had a hold of Mya's camera and snapped a shot of the familial love and Helena made a mental note to ask Mya for a copy of that picture. She turned to the person closest to her, which happened to be Arya, and asked where they were planning on going next.

“Oh... uh...” Arya looked around before she poked Sansa in her side, making the auburn-haired Stark sister jump with a yelp.

“Arya!” Sansa protested.

“Helena's asking where we're going next.” Arya rushed ahead before her sister could get another word in, making Helena wonder if these two had ever gone a day without arguing. Then again, Arya seem like she enjoyed a good tongue lashing; and the thing was, she gave as good as she got.

“Oh, well, uhm, Barra said she wants to go on Tower of Terror so, we're gonna go check the wait time for it, just to make sure we can make it for dinner. We don't want to miss our reservation and get charged for “not showing up.” Is there somewhere you would like to go, Helena?” Sansa asked earnestly.

Helena shook her head. “No, just wondering, is all.”

“Oh, okay. Onward then!”

The group shuffled along, with Barra and Ariadne at the helm of the pack. Helena came to stand next to the two Baratheon siblings, who were speaking to each other in hushed tones, Myrcella giving her brother a look of encouragement, whereas Tommen looked as though he was going to puke.

“Are you okay, Tommen? You looked as though you saw a ghost?” Helena asked.

As if he wasn't pale enough, Tommen looked even more sickly at the mention of 'ghosts' but he put on a brave face as he responded, “I'm fine, thank you, Helena. It seems as though I might not have the stomach for... scary rides.”

“Oh, but you seemed to be okay on the last roller-coaster we were on.”

“Roller-coasters are fine. Speed is not really my fear... it's... creepy, scary things. Like... ghost and ghouls and demons and pain worshipping redneck zombies.”

Helena tried her best to not laugh but the sweet young boy looked as though he might faint at the sight of his own shadow. “I'm pretty sure that they don't have zombies at Disneyland.”

“They did at the Haunted Mansion!” He whined. He looked like he might bury his face into his sister's chest and sob but was holding back.

Barely.

“You know those aren't real... right?” Helena tried to explain.

“Extraterrestrial being aren't real but you don't see Hollywood stopping the production of scary alien movies.”

Helena gave him a funny look thinking how that didn't really make a whole lot of sense but hearing the conviction in his voice made her question her judgment. She flicked her gaze over towards Myrcella and saw she too looked as though she was trying to make sense of what her brother said before shrugging and patting her brother on the shoulder.

“But extraterrestrials are real.”

Tommen's steps came to screeching stop. “W-what?” His eyes were filled with true horror. Myrcella shook her head vigorously.

“Yeah. Well, I mean, it's not proven yet but the universe is so vast that it's-”

“So there isn't any proof. Like, hard evidence that they exist right?!” His voice was hard and serious and perhaps slightly deranged but that could just be all in Helena's head.

“Well, no, but it's pretty safe to assume that there are-”

“You don't make assumptions about whether the ocean is solid so you could play hockey on it why would you make an assumption about the existence of aliens?!”

Helena tilted her head in confusion. “Ocean?”

“Tommen thinks that the world is going to go through another ice age and all the ocean is going to freeze over making the whole globe one giant hockey arena.” Myrcella explained.

“Hey, I can dream. We're at Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth. Where dreams come true if you wish upon a star. And where you can have fun without ghosts and zombies popping out at you from behind gravestones!” Tommen said with a huff. Helena nodded diplomatically as the blonde boy took a second to catch his breath. “Now... what were we talking about?”

Helena laughed and saw Myrcella smile sweetly at her brother.

They finally got to the beginning of the line at Tower of Terror and Helena saw that the wait time was 25 minutes. Sansa waved for everyone to join her in the line before saying, “Alright, so the wait time is about 25 minutes. That should be more than enough time for us to get back to the Carthay Circle from this side of CDA to make that 6:00 reservation. Once you get off the ride, wait for us in the Hollywood Tower Hotel gift shop where Tommen and Shireen will be waiting and we'll go there as a group. Everyone got that?”

A variety of murmurs went up in the air as the group split up into two, the larger of the parties getting in line and Tommen and Shireen happily wandering into Bug's Land, which was located right next to Tower of Terror. Helena sidled up to her sister and lightly pinched Barra's cheeks. The little girl let out a high pitched laugh that echoed in the tiny courtyard in front of the ride. As she stood up, Helena felt a chill race down her back. She locked eyes with her sister who saw her shiver and knew what that meant: it was a sign that something bad was going to happen. Helena never knew what exactly but it usually meant something unpleasant.

And today was going so well.

' _No. Please. Not today._ ' she prayed as the door to the hotel's library slid opened.

* * *

The ride was short but it didn't go without incident. The group split up into two groups. Gendry, Arya, Robb, Myrcella, Rickon, and Jon went into one group while Helena, Barra, Ariadne, Mya, Bella, Sansa, and Bran went to the other. Everything was fine when they entered the library at first. The video on the screen lit up the darkened room and before long the group was settling in but the moment the thunder clapped and the lights went out, a earsplitting scream rang across the room.

Helena knew that instant that something was wrong.

Mya's voice broke through the confusion as the lights came back on. “Barra. Barra, sweetie, what's wrong?”

“I'm not Barra.” A young girl's voice came from the crowd. It most definitely did not come from Barra.

Bella looked around frantically. “Barra? Barra, where are you?” Ariadne was next to start panicking. “Barra? Barra?”

Helena felt like the all the air supply in the entire world disappeared. She was sure every single member of their group was feeling the same in that moment, if the looks of panic etched across her sister's face and Bella's face were any indication; they were probably the calmest of everyone and if they were starting to worry, then it was safe assume they all were going to loose their shit.

Bran was closest to Helena, confusion was etched on his face just like everyone else as the group was shuffled out of the room so that the next batch of guest can come into the room. Sansa walked up to one of the staff members and told them the situation in the calmest tone she could muster from what Helena could tell.

The staff member directed them towards the exit and as they all waited to be helped by park security, Sansa's phone let out a sound similar to that of a flute playing around wind chimes. She brought her phone out of her bag and saw it was a text message. “Oh my gods...”

Bran looked at her with concern. “What's the matter?”

“He's got her...” Sansa gasped.

“Who?”

“Joffrey.”

Sansa turned the phone around there was a picture of a very concerned Barra and a smug looking Joffrey. Helena felt her world come slamming down like a soccer ball to the face. Her entire being was numb and was trying not to think of all the horrific scenarios of what that little monster could do to her. Her family was the one who had signed Barra out that morning and it was technically Helena and Ariadne's responsibility. They promised their parents this morning that they would look after Barra like she was their real sister. And now, Helena could not imagine all the shame that she would feel if anything actually happened to their sweet half-sister.

Finally, without her knowing, everyone was gathering around Sansa to look at the picture that Joff had sent to Sansa, trying to figure out where they were so that they could narrow down the possibility of their location. But before they could shoot off any ideas, Sansa recieved another message, this time it was from Myrcella asking why was Barra with Joff.

“He must have texted both of you. There was no way he could have been sure that you were going to be with together and he wanted to make sure that-”

“I knew that he had her. Oh my gods, Mya! What are we going to do? If he does anything to Barra because of me-”

“You cannot think like that! You are not to blame if something happens to her. No one is blaming you.” Mya shot everyone there a pointed look, as if to dare anyone to challenge her on that point but no one did.

“Yeah,” Helena added awkwardly.

Bella piped up then. “Don't worry Sansa, Barra'll be fine. She's a smart girl, she can take care of herself.”

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Barra is 7 years old, Bella. I don't think that constitutes as someone who can take care of themselves-”

Bella shrugged. “Why not? I was 7 when I picked my first pocket. When I was 7 I was able to walk down the street and point out every single man who was cheating on his wife. Trust me... don't underestimate 7 year-olds.”

Sansa tried to understand but with the way her face pinched in confusion, Helena knew there was no way she would see it the way Bella did. “Well you and Barra are different. She didn't grow up like you did-”

Bella's eyes narrowed. “No... but she grew up in an orphanage. In all honesty, that's just as bad.”

Mya shook her head, probably trying to keep this all from exploding into an all out fight. “Okay, first off, Sansa... contact Myrcella and tell her the situation. Tell her, that we are on this already and that we're gonna find-”

But before Mya could continue, Sansa's phone twinkled again and this time another photo came through. This time it was of Barra throwing up a peace sign with someone in the background being dragged away by Disneyland's security guards.

“Is that... is that Joffrey? How did she...?” Sansa looked up at everyone in complete shock. She called Joffrey's phone and Barra's sweet voice came filtering in from the other line. “Barra? Barra, sweetie, are you okay? … Oh, thank heavens! Okay, can you tell me where you are?... You're in the front of the Tower ride? Okay, is there an adult there with you?... a police man? Okay, sweetie, that's fine. Could you tell the nice police man if you could go and wait for us in the gift shop? Could you do that for me?... Thank you, Barra. I'll be right there, okay?”

Before Sansa could finish her instructions though, Bella was the first one to bolt in the direction of the Hollywood Hotel Gift Shop.

Bran smiled sheepishly. “I guess she was more worried than she let on.”

* * *

When Tommen and Shireen joined them a few minutes later, they all regrouped and Ariadne realized for the first time she felt whole again. It was so strange. Before now, she would only feel incomplete when she was away from Helena for prolonged periods of time. But now, after being with this group of wonderful people, she would have been happy to spend the rest of her life in a big house living with all of them.

Especially with how everyone was situated around the long table under the pretty lights woven into the beams of the awning, Ariadne would have been content to spend the rest of the evening there. The group seated themselves, the younger boys fighting over where they were to sit, with most of the girls just falling into place wherever there was an opening.

With the exception of Ariadne and Helena who took to sitting at the heads of the table. By default, they would naturally sit next to each other but that evening they were pulled to opposite ends of the table by various members of their family.

They hardly even put up a fight.

* * *

Helena looked at the other end of the table, where her sister was chatting happily with Edric and Myrcella. Adne was waving her fork in the air as she told them a story, her face animated. Helena smiled to herself. She was quite the storyteller, as Helena knew very well.

She took another bite of her Skuna Bay salmon, which was just another scrumptious selection of their evening meal. Mya would be paying a fortune for this dinner, she thought absently, before remembering suddenly that it would probably be Robert who picked up the tab. Well, that would be just fine then. Maybe she’d even order dessert. Those pictures on the menu had had her mouth watering instantly.

But despite the wonderful meal, Helena couldn’t help thinking something was off. Maybe it was  the shifty glances the others kept throwing at each other when they thought she wasn’t looking. Maybe it was how Sansa kept getting up to “go to the restroom” nearly every five minutes. Something just wasn’t right – but what?

“You alright?”

The voice startled her out of her thoughts. Helena looked to her right to see the youngest Stark sister looking at her shrewdly.

She smiled, a little too brightly. “Just fine!”

Arya only raised an eyebrow, a faint grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. Helena sighed.

“I just … does something seem weird to you?”

“Weird like what happened earlier with Joffrey and Barra?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. Everyone seems like they’re … anxious. For something.” She bit her lip. “Nevermind. I probably sound crazy.”

To her surprise, though, Arya had a full-blown sneaky grin on her face. “Maybe not that crazy.”

Before she could ask what that meant, she heard hushed whispers and murmurs throughout their party and the restaurant. Ariadne’s jaw had dropped as she stared at something off to the side, and Helena shifted to follow her gaze. She dropped her fork.

A cart being pushed by two waiters, accompanied by a smug-looking Sansa Stark, was headed their way. On it sat an enormous three-layer cake with white frosting and chocolate trim. From where she sat, Helena could see there was a bright design on the top-most tier as well. She found her hands were clasped over her mouth as it was wheeled over, and slowly, with the help of Robb and Gendry and the two waiters, shifted onto the table.  

Ariadne’s tearful expression stared back at her from across the table, while the others clapped and high-fived joyously, thrilled at pulling off their surprise. Sansa cleared her throat.

“Today happens to be the birthday of two very special young ladies here,” she said loudly. “Miss Ariadne,” she gestured to one end of the table, “and Miss Helena.” She pointed at Helena. “Would it be possible for us to have some help in singing them ‘Happy Birthday’?”

Bella and Edric started almost immediately, horribly off-key, and were joined loudly by Arya, Rickon and Bran moments later. The chorus continued as the others joined in - some softly, some loudly – and soon enough the rest of the patrons were singing as well. Helena started laughing somewhere in the middle, unable to stop as they all kept going, right to the end. Adne had tears running down her face.

By the time everyone was done, Helena was on her feet and on her way to Sansa. Ariadne had the same idea, and between them they sandwiched her in a fierce hug before making their way to the other members at the table. Arya winked as she gave her a hug, laughing a little as Helena whispered, “You are a very sneaky lot.”

Mya gave her a warm hug, kissing her on the cheek before letting go. “Enjoy this. You both deserve it,” she said.

Helena gave her a watery smile in reply.

When they had hugged and thanked everyone as much as possible, they both walked to the cake and picked up the knives on either side. They could see the top clearly now.  In bright red icing, “Happy Birthday Helena and Ariadne!” had been written in a lovely script. The words were decorated by small flowers made of blue and green icing. With equally happy grins, they sliced into the cake together, and everyone cheered again. Then Mya and Sansa had shooed them aside, beginning to carve up the cake and serve it to  everyone, once the twins had first bite.

The chocolate cake was crumbly and delicious, tasting even better with the vanilla frosting. Helena now realized there was a caramel drizzle on top of the frosting, adding to the decadence. She grinned as they all devoured the cake eagerly, muffled noises of approval sounding all around the table. After licking the final crumbs from her fork, she looked over at Ariadne, who looked back. Adne gave her a small nod, and Helena cleared her throat expectantly.

The chatter at their table died down, all heads swiveling between her and her sister. It was Ariadne who spoke.

“What you have done for us today goes beyond anything we could have ever expected. The dinner, the surprise cake, but most importantly having all of you here to share it. We both are very thankful to have met you all today.”

Her voice dipped slightly as she finished, but she stuck her chin out in defiance. Helena could practically hear her sister’s  internal chanting: I will not cry, I will not cry.

Edric reached out to grasp Adne’s hand, squeezing tightly. “I know we all feel the same. But I’m afraid we’re not done with the surprises quite yet.” He grinned.

Ariadne simply looked at him in shock, while Helena’s gaze traveled straight to Sansa.

The redhead gave her a dazzling smile in return before yelling, “PRESENTS!”

The twins sat in stunned silence as the others cheered again, reaching under their benches to yank out colorful gift bags.

Helena recovered first. “This is too much,” she protested, only to be shushed by countless voices.

“Like I said before, you girls deserve it,” Mya said firmly.

Edric pushed one of the larger bags over to Adne. Wide-eyed, she only stared at the bag and then back at him until he placed her hand on the handle. “Well, go on!” He urged.

Ariadne stood, peering into the bag. With shaking fingers, she pushed aside the crushed, colorful tissue paper to pull out a box. And promptly sat down hard. Helena’s mouth stretched into a wondering smile as she saw the Beauty and Beast tea set in her sister’s hands.

Then Arya was nudging a bag towards her, and Helena couldn’t help but be curious. At Arya’s reassuring glance, she thrust her hand into the bag. Her fingers touched soft fabric, and moments later she pulled out a Christmas tree-shaped hat, followed by a matching scarf and gloves with a variety of Disney characters on them. She squealed, sending the others into laughter, while Ariadne smiled, a tear trailing down her cheek.

“Keep digging,” Edric told her.

So she reached back into the bag, surprised to feel paper at the bottom.

A gasp rang across the table as Helena froze, her hand still in the bag. She looked up to see everyone’s eyes on Myrcella, whose face was as bright red as the shirt she was wearing. “Sorry,” she squeaked as she turned to send Robb a death glare. He, sitting next to her, pulled up his hand to cover his growing smirk. Helena narrowed her eyes at them but Robb shook his head and just chuckled.

Deciding she was not going to get to the bottom of that mystery, Helena pulled out two slips of paper. Reading them, she looked up excitedly at Edric. “Face painting lessons?!”

Edric looked back at the birthday girl as the tension in the air dissipated. He shrugged nonchalantly, though it was obvious how thrilled he was that she liked the gift. “You seemed so into it earlier. Thought you might like to give it a go.”

“Get over here,” Helena stood and pulled him into a hug as soon as he was close enough. When she turned her back, she missed him giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up to Bella. She and Adne rifled through the rest of their gifts, their tears and laughter mingling at the sheer amount of love they felt.

* * *

Filled to the brim with their delicious dinner, the group decided to go on their final ride before waiting to line up and watch the firework spectacular show later that evening on Main Street. Mickey's Fun Wheel had a moderate line, and everyone was more or less kept to themselves, each were either lost in thought or simply too tired from the long day, coupled with food coma. Ariadne smiled at Helena, who was happily looking at their hoard of treasures. It had been too long since she had seen her younger sister so happy and that thought made her immensely sad. She wished that their family was better off, so that Ariadne could spoil her younger sister in every way possible. But perhaps in the future, when their father would look their way...

Her thoughts were cut short by Jon and Bella arguing behind them once again. Helena looked up from the large bag of gifts and looked over Ariadne's shoulder, worriedly. “They aren't going to kill each other are they?”

Ariadne looked at the older Stark and their beautiful half-sister fondly and thought how perfect these two would be for each other. “No. I wouldn't be surprised if they were to start dating after today though.”

Helena's face scrunched up in utter confusion, “How do you figure that?”

Ariadne shrugged before saying, “I just have a sense for these things.”

Her sister rolled her eyes but still smirked, “Meaning you're a hopeless romantic.”

Ariadne laughed. “Yes, I suppose I am. But if the situation didn't actually suggest such a possibility for romance, I wouldn't even suggest it.”

Helena hooted a short laugh at that. “I don't even see how these two could possibly stand each other, let alone date each other. They've been trying to bite each others' heads off all day.”

“Well, maybe they just need a little push in the right direction. Would you like to test that theory?”

Helena quirked her eyebrow up. “What did you have in mind?”

Ariadne smiled wickedly before turning to the group. “Hey, guys. We have a final request from you all. We were wondering if for this last ride, Helena and I get to choose who everyone sits with.”

Mya, who was standing the closest to them, narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as if she could smell a plan being plotted, “Okay... why though?”

Ariadne shrugged before she smiled innocently, “Oh... just to shake things up a bit.”

Helena smiled at her sister's deception, knowing that the group would definitely give in since they haven't requested for anything else the entire day, despite it being their birthdays.

Mya looked back at everyone else, and sure enough they all agreed to the request, albeit a bit cautiously. Ariadne smiled sweetly at the group. “Awesome. Okay, first up will be Sansa and Mya.” Mya smiled at Sansa as they locked elbows with each other and climbed onto the Ferris Wheel cart.

“Next will be Arya and Gendry.”

Robb and Jon glared at Ariadne, but she was feigning obliviousness as she happily watched the two bicker when Gendry said 'after you, m'lady' in which Arya retorted with a swift punch in the gut.

' _Aww, they're so adorable._ ' Ariadne thought as she turned back to the rest of the group. “Next will be Edric, Tommen, and Bran.” The three of them happily boarded the next cart that came by, more excited to get on board rather than the fact that there were together.

“Next, Shireen and Rickon.” Shireen shyly glanced over at Rickon, who was scratching the back of his head nervously, before walking forward to board the incoming cart. Rickon followed but not without shooting the twins a look that said, 'What did I ever do to you?'

Ariadne smiled at him in return, thinking to herself that he'll thank her for that one day. Turning back to the remaining four, her smile turned predatory.They all will thank me one day.

“Finally, Robb and Myrcella in one and Bella and Jon in the other one. We'll take the last one with Barra.”

Bella quickly protested, “No it's okay. I'll take Barra. You can go with Jon.”

Jon smirked, “Why, Bella, what are you suggesting? Don't tell me you don't want to sit with me.”

“No, that's exactly what I am suggesting.”

Helena shook her head. “Sorry, Bella, but we haven't had the chance to spend any quality time with Barra at all. Hurry, we don't want to hold up the line.”

“Yeah, don't hold up the line, Bella.” Jon teased.

“Shut up, Stark, or you're gonna get a mouthful of these Jimmy Choo wedges.” Bella warned as they climbed into their cart.

Robb gestured for Myrcella to climb in taking her hand to steady her, as the cart swung precariously back and forth. “Careful, my lady.”

Myrcella, unable to hide her blush, tried to return her breathing back to normal, “I'm fine. Just get in.”

Robb looked a bit too smug as he said, “My pleasure.”

Helena picked up Barra, whose eyes began to droop as they climbed into their caged cart, Ariadne following closely behind. “You sure this was a good idea?”

Ariadne quietly smiled at her scheming plan and nodded curtly, “Yes, this is most definitely the best idea I've had yet.”


End file.
